Hidden Nightmares
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: Re Uploaded sorry gusy but I promise it won't be taken down again. Re read if you wsih and re review also if you wish. Rated M for alcohol,substance and sexual abuse. Complete again! LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that the idea has not left my mind. It actually got back to my head so I thought I should stop ignoring it and get down to write it. This is not going to be sweet and wonderful like my first Liley story. It will contain alcohol abuse, substance abuse and some sexual abuse but I will try my best not too be too descriptive. Witch is why is going to be rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or it's characters Disney owns it all. If same couple relationships bother you stop right here and go read something else.**

Lily Truscott was once a happy girl. She used to laugh, smile and play with other children. That all changed once her mother died when she was 11 and she was left with her father. He used to do horrible things to her while he was drunk. It was not until she was 15 that he died of cancer in his Liver. She was then taken to a Foster Care Facility. There she hoped and prayed so hard to have a family like the one she had with her mother. Just when she was about to loose hope the social worker came to her to tell her someone wanted to meet her.

"Who is it?"

"Well a mom and a dad looking for a nice young woman. They had seen you reading and skateboarding right outside"

"Oh. Well I don't have nice clothes"

"Is alright Lily they'll love you ether way now go wash up and meet me in the main office at 1:30 and don't be late."

"Yes Mrs. Barnes"

Lily did as she was told besides this might be her chance to get out of this place and have a normal life it was ether this or wait till she was 18 to go to college.

Once she brushed her hair put on a cap and some lip gloss. She went to the main office. She said hello to some of the kids there one in particular went running towards her.

"Lily, Lily, Lily!

"Wow there little girl what's the matter?" She said to the little girl with blond wavy hair and bright green eyes. With two pig tales on each side.

"Oh I was just wondering are you leaving today?"

"Tammy I am not leaving today it takes a while you know that, today I am just meeting the folks"

"Oh can you take me with ya!"

Shigh "Tammy we have been trough this before I can't take you ware I go even if I do want to"

"But your…my… sister!"

"Tammy I know that listen I will try and convince all those people in there to let me take you with me but it just might not happen plus you aren't really my sister by blood anyways"

"What does by blood mean"

"Lily!"

"Coming Mrs. Barnes I got to go talk to you later promiss"

"Okay bye good luck" she said with her little thumbs high for her big sister.

"Hi sorry you know how Tammy is and I soo wish I could take her with me"

"I know Lily and she will have a family soon too besides we don't know for sure if your staying or going"

"Yeah I know so wear are they?"

"Why Hello there Lily"

"Hi Mr.?"

"Call me Robbie Ray"

"Hi Mr. Robbie Ray"

"My she is a darling, my name is Brooke we have a daughter just about your age"

"Oh um good I hope I can meet her"

"So what are your likes ,dislikes?"

"Well I like the colors black and green"

"mmh"

"What about you guys"

"Well I love music all of our family does" Said Robbie.

"Cool I like music too I used to play the piano used to being the key words here"

They all laughed.

"She even has a good sence of humor she'll need that" Said Brooke with a smile on her face.

"Why will I need it?"

"Well because of Jackson our oldest boy but to be honest he acts like the youngest"

"Oh I see, how old is he?"

"He's 17 and he thinks he is the man just because he is graduating high school this year"

"Cool I graduate in three years including this one"

"Lily is one of our smartes kids she even tutors some of the children here. They have all achieved good grades thanks to her, she even made the honor role last year, and this year of course" said Mrs. Barnes

"Wow a smart cookie too!" said Robbie Ray

"yeah well I want to be successful once I am older and for that I need good grades and a good education witch I need to ask were exactly do you guys live?"

"Oh in Malibu"

"California? Let me get this strait you came all the way from California to Florida to see me?"

"Well we went to many places but you just melted into our hearts when we saw you especially with that little girl with the overalls"

"Oh you mean Tammy yeah she's like my little sister here but she really is not my little sister know what I mean?"

"Yes darling we know well we must talk now with Mrs. Barnes for a bit it was nice meeting you I hope we can see you again real soon"

"Me too Mrs. Ray"

"Oh is Mrs. Stewart Robbie just does not like formality me ether so Brooke ok"

"Ok Brooke, Robbie" she extended her hand witch they took.

'Well I'll be going now"

"Bye!"

Lily left the office to go find Tammy her little sister.

"She is a doll and not aunt Dolly"

" How fast can we get her?" said Robbie.

"Well perhaps in a few weeks you have already past a lot of the paper work, psychological test, DNA and salary plus your children have also past those test that qualify I think if she wants you guys she will be with you in about a week."

"Good"

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Stewart Lily is a fine girl but she has had a rough patch along her way so those are things we must discuss before you make a final decision even if it's just foster care but I know you want to adopt in the end."

They both nodded their heads.

**Ok guys hope you like this little intro Miley and Lily loving will come soon but first comes story development and right now I had to stop writing so I can do something for my grandma who does not have a computer or knows how to use it for that matter. Anyways leave reviews! I'll Update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters Disney does. If you find same sex couples offensive please do not read. There is sexual, substance and alcohol abuse. Rated M for safety.**

Lily went back to her room to find Tammy all curled up in her bed.

"Hey Tammy what's wrong?"

The little girl did not move. Instead she showed Lily her arm. It had two cigarettes marking on it.

"Oh no we have to take you to the infirmary" Lily took the little girl in her arms and dashed out to the nurse office.

Two days had passed since the Stewarts came to see Lily. She started to think they did not want her.

"Lily?"

"Yes Tammy?"

"Um when is your family picking you up?"

"I don't know maybe I won't have one"

"No you will and can I go with you please!"

"Will see what I can do if the opportunity comes"

The little girl rested her head again on Lily's chest like she has been doing for the past three days.

''Lily" Called Mrs. Barnes.

"Yes Mrs. Barnes?"

"Well the Stewarts do want to adopt you they would only like to meet with you and their kids once more so you can all get acquainted"

"Ok"

"Lily"

"What?"

"You can't take Tammy with you"

"Oh yeah watch me"

Lily took the little girl in her arms once more to the main office.

"Why hello there Lily this is my daughter Miley Ray Stewart and Jackson Stewart"

"Hi"

"Hello who is that little girl your sister?" Asked Miley.

"Well not exactly but she kinda is, um can I ask you guys for a huge mega huge favor?"

"Sure what is it?" asked Robbie Ray

"Can you take her instead of me I don't know what will happen to her here all by herself when you guys came to see me she got burned with cigarettes I just don't know what will happen to her with ought me please take her instead of me I can take care of myself she's five and well she lost her mom when she was three, she's a good kid besides won't you want a nice cute little girl instead of old me?"

"You really love this little girl don't you?"Said Mrs. Stewart

"Yes I do"

''Well here is what we can do" said Robbie Ray

"What?"

"Will take both of you" he said.

"Really both of us?"

"Yes truth be told we fell for both of you when we saw you sitting outside reading her a book" Brooke said.

"Yeah she likes that"

"Is it ok with you two" Robbie asked the kids.

"It's fine with me" Miley said.

"Well I guess I could get used to having another little sister" Jackson said giving in.

"Thanks so much I promise I'll take care of her"

"All of us will so don't you worry" Brooke said with her warm smile.

Lily smiled back.

"Now why don't you guys hang out round here and get to know each other a little" Robbie Ray said.

"Why don't we go outside" said Lily

"Ok" "Sure"

"So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Well I play Volley Ball" said Jackson.

"I sing don't do any kind of sports me and sports don't mix" said Miley

"Oh well I skateboard and I also read a lot" said Lily while she tried to putt Tammy down on the floor but it was pointless since the little girl just held on tighter to her neck.

"Here let me hold her" said Miley trying to get Tammy off Lily's hands.

After a few struggles Tammy did go to Miley.

"Wow she is reciliant" Said Miley.

"Yeah she just needs a mom so she thinks I am since I am always taking care of her" Lily said looking at Miley.

"I can understand that" Miley said with a little smile towards Lily.

"This is the backyard is pretty big that's my tree over there" Lily said pointing at the big tree near the fence.

"Oh lets go there then"

"Ok" I kinda like her Lily thought to herself.

"So this is your tree?'' Miley said.

"Well yeah I mean I did not plant it but ever since I got here I always sit under it to read or to read to Tammy"

"Hey Tammy what is your favorite book"

"Little Mermaid"

"Wow that's a nice book" Miley said to the little girl.

"Yeah Lily reads it to me when she can"

"Cool so what is your favorite part?"

"When she marries the prince"

"That's my favorite part too"

"Yeah I just wish Lily would find a prince just as good"

"Now come on I don't need a prince just yet"

"Well I better go" Jackson said.

"Jackson don't be a fool stay"

"Nah I need to go Lizzett is calling me soon so need to well you know bye nice meeting you all"

"Boys and their Boy Brains"

"Is ok if you want you can go too"

"No I'd like to stay for little longer if you don't mind" Milay said.

"No I don't" Lily said smiling a little.

Miley sat down under the tree with Tammy on her lap and she tapped next to her so Lily would sit.

Lily did sit next to Miley in a comfterable silence.

"So apart from skateboarding and reading what else do you do?"

"Oh I tutor kids here that need help with there studies"

"Oh so your smart"

"Well I just work hard I would not call myself really super smart"

"Well I think you are" Miley said to Lily.

"Thanks Miley"

"Miley Ray, Lily Truscott come in here" Mrs. Barnes yelled for the girls.

"I wonder what's wrong"

"Oh no worries I bet is that your parents want to leave already"

"Why would they want to leave you I know I wouldn't" Miley said in a low voice.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing lets go find out what they want"

Once Lily, Miley and Tammy got to the office Mr. and Mrs. Stewart told Lily and Tammy the good news that they would become there foster parents.

"Really!" Tammy said all exited jumping up and down.

"Thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Stewart"

"Now call us at least by our names" Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke is it?'

"Yes"

"Now go on and pick your stuff" Robbie said

"Go on you two help your new sisters" Robbie added.

Miley and Jackson helped the girls with there things which wasn't much.

"This is your skateboard Lily?"

"Yes"

"We need to get you a new one"

"Is ok I don't mind having that one my mom gave it to me when I was 11"

"Oh sentimental value huh"

"Well you could say that yes"

"Well still you can save this one and I'll buy you a new one"

"Miley you don't have the cash"

"Well I do have some cash so don't worry about it"

"Miley you almost told her"

"Shut up Jackson"

"What"

"Nothing" Both Miley and Jackson said.

'Ok you know you two are odd but I like you"

"Well at least you like us"

"Hey Lily do you like Hanna Montana?''

"Well yeah but she is too happy all the time"

"Oh"

"But Tammy loves her so I like her too for her but I prefer other type of music less preppy"

"Well ok I guess that's ok"

"Why you like her"

"Well yeah I do actually all the family loves her"

"Well I guess I can learn to love her I already tolerate her for Tammy" Lily said stuffing clothes into her second bag.

"You know I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship/sisterhood" Miley said smiling.

"Oh joy'' Jackson said under his breath.

**Well there you guys have it. The story will go on a little bit more faster after this. There will also be flashbacks to Lily's past which is why I did not have the conversation with Mrs. Barnes and Miley's parents. I did not want to sound redundant. Plus Miley and Lily will have a heart to heart moment when will know much more on Lily's past. Review I hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter wow two in two days! This one is a little bit more serious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment or other wise Disney owns it all. If two people of the same sex in a loving relationship offend you forget about this story. Rated M for safety.**

Lily and Tammy got into the Stewarts Van.

Miley sat near the window, Tammy sat in the middle and Lily sat next to her. Jackson sat in the second row.

"Well it will only be a two hour drive so put on your seat belts and hold on" Robbie said.

"Daddy drives like a crazy person so I suggest you do hold on especially Tammy"

"Thanks for the heads up" Lily said smiling.

"Hey do you guys like Hanna Montana?"

"Yeah I love her!" Tammy said excitedly.

"I don't lover her but I tolerate her" Lily said honestly.

"Good well we got backstage passes for tomorrow night to one of her concerts"

"Wow are you guys rich?"

"Well no is just we know her personally"

"Ok"

"Lily we are going to meet Hanna!"

"Well we don't know that she is very busy Tam"

"I think I could arrange for her to meet you Tammy"

"How can you do that?"

"Like I said we know her personally"

"Fine but don't bring her hopes up so then they can be crushed I won't accept that from anybody"

Miley smiled to herself she felt this warmness when Lily talked like that about Tammy.

After a few moments of silence Miley turned to Lily.

"You're going to be a good mom someday" She said in a low voice so only Lily could hear.

Lily blushed and smiled a little.

It had been two hours already and they had finally arrived at the Stewart residence.

"Wow that's your house!"

"Yeah why too small?"

"Small is huge!" Lily said with her mouth agape.

They unbuckled themselves and got out of the car. Jackson and Robbie Ray took the girls bag and Brooke opened the door to the house.

"Come on in you two this is your house now too"

Both girls entered with caution taking everything in.

Miley looked intently at Lily and Tammy.

"Wow you guys sure live in a good home" Lily commented.

"Well now so will you"

"Thanks"

"Well why don't we take you both to your rooms, Lily you will be staying with Miley and Tammy will be staying in what was going to be the Baby's room" Brooke said

"You were going to have a baby?" Lily asked.

"Well let's not talk about come on"

"Ok sorry"

"Is ok we just don't like to talk about it" Miley said quietly to Lily while she put her left hand on Lily's right shoulder. Both girls felt something so they broke contact instantly.

"Tammy this is your room do you like it is pink we just need to buy you a bed will do that this afternoon you will pick the bed ok"

"Wow my own room I have not had one since forever!"

"Were is Miley's room?'

"Oh right here in front of Tammy's"

"Come on in" Miley said to Lily as she opened the door to both their room.

"Wow this is a big room for just one girl"

"Tell me about it" Jackson said.

"Well now two girls will be here"

"Yeah but there is only one bed here"

"Oh well for now you can both share a bed besides is a queen size bed I am sure you'll both fit fine for a while"

"Ok" Lily said giving in the thing was she never liked sleeping with anyone beside her except for Tammy that was the only exception.

Jackson placed Lily's bags on the floor.

"Oh thanks Jackson"

"No problem well bye I need to make a phone call"

"He seems desperate"

"Well he is Jackson" Miley said.

"You know I think I won't mind sleeping with you in the same bed too much"

"Well good because I know I won't mind at all" Miley said with her cheeks burning up. So were Lily's.

"He, he well lets go downs stares shall we" Lily suggested.

"Good now what would you like for dinner we all take turns each day to ask what we would like for dinner, lunch and breakfast. Today is your day to choose, Tammy will choose tomorrow what she would like for breakfast, dinner and lunch." Brooke said.

"Wow cool that way everyone has what they want smart thinking" Lily said.

"Yeah I thought about it since Jackson and I were always fighting for what we wanted to eat."

"That's not all they fight about some times this place sounds like a world war three just because these two are always bickering"

"Well how about we eat nice hot ribs" Lily said.

"That's sound great Lily ribs it is, hey Robbie Ray start the BBQ were going to have ribs"

"Ok darling" Robbie answered as he got up to go start the BBQ.

"So what else would you like?"

"How bad a nice bash of mash"

"Mash Potatoes it is"

"Oh and make it real buttery"

"Ok how about some veggies?"

"Um sure but I don't do broccoli"

"Ok some baby carrots then"

"Sure I can help you cook if you want"

"Non sense will cook everything tomorrow you can cook"

"Ok can I have a drink?"

"Yes their in the fridge"

They have bottles of beer? Hmm maybe I can sneak one later when they are all asleep.

"Did you find something you might like Lily?"

"Um this Capri Sun is fine"

"Good juice is something good to drink though I prefer Juicy Juice"

"Ah but I prefer Welch's and Mott's"

"Me too but mommy does not like those too much"

"Too bad"

"Well maybe tomorrow we can get some for both of you"

"Great Lily were have you been all my life" Miley said smiling at the other girl.

"Well I have been to many places Miley but I must admit this by far the best one"

"Why thanks would you like to come to our room while Mommy makes dinner or watch some TV?"

"Um let's watch TV have you ever seen One Tree Hill?"

"No my mom does not let me watch it"

"Do you have a TV in your room?"

"Yes"

"Come on" Lily said as she took Miley's hand in hers to take her to their room to watch TV.

They were watching the episode were Brooke saves Sam from the guy who betted her at the beginning of season six.

"So let me get this strait this is Brooke Davis and she is fostering this girl who is trapped by the guy who hurt Brooke because of that same girl?"

"Yes now shh lets watch"

"But I don't get it"

"I'll explain it all later"

"Fine you know that Brooke girl she's pretty…"

"Hot I know"

"Well I was going to say intriguing but if that is how you role"

"Oh like you weren't thinking it"

"Well ok but don't let my mom find out"

"Mums the word"

They were already in the part were Brooke was pointing the gun at Sam's best friend brother.

"Mom Please"

"Wow she called her mom"

"Yeah so she won't go to jail he is also the guy that killed Q"

"How do you know?"

"Hello I have been watching since season one"

"I know what I am going to get you for your birthday"

"What?"

"The whole collection of One Tree Hill DVD's"

"Why I can watch it for free in You Tube"

"Yeah but this way you can watch it anytime you want and so can I and that way I'll know what's going on"

"Ok if you want to do that go ahead"

Once the show was over they both turned the TV off and headed down stares.

"My something smells good around here, hey Tammy like your new home"

"Yes Brooke was telling me a story"

"Great" Lily said as she picked the little girl up and sat her on her lap.

"Miley?" asked Tammy.

"Yes Tam"

"Um do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't my daddy won't let me have one"

"You're kidding right?"

"No she's not" Added Jackson.

"Why that's just cruel and unusual punishment"

"Well he love's his little girl"

"Shut up jerkson"

"Well is alright boyfriends just give you headaches"

"Well I had a boyfriend for three weeks until he left to go to his new home"

"Yeah Jeremy your right"

"Whoo go Tammy you little heart bracker" Miley said with a wink.

"Yeah her yeah she is one" Lily added with a smirk.

"Ok here you guys go dig in" said Robbie Ray as he placed all the ribs that were on a plate on the table for everyone to pick what they wanted.

"Oh don't forget your mash and carrots"

"Sit next to me Tam" said Lily as she put her next to her and Miley.

Miley added the Potatos and carrots to Tammy's plate and Lily helped her with the ribs which were boneless.

Once they were all done with the food. They all headed up stares to take there showers and go to bed.

"Lily you can go ahead of me if you'd like"

"No is ok Miley I'll wait"

"Ok well I'll be sure to be quick so you'll have hot water"

Lily nodded as she looked for her PJ's.

Once they were all bathed and snuggled in bed they turned the TV on for a little while.

Brooke went to say goodnight to the girls.

"Don't stay up to late ok you two"

"We won't momma we promise"

"Ok good night Lily and welcome home" she kissed both girls on the forehead.

"Night Brooke, Night momma"

"Good night girls" She closed the door.

"So what would you like to watch?"

"How about an I Love Lucy episode."

"Yeah I like that show she is so funny"

"Yeah she is"

After a while the girls fell asleep. Lily however did not sleep to good she started to sweat and whimper.

"No please stop"

"NOOO!" She got up in a cold sweat.

"Lily what is it?" Miley asked.

"Nothing I was just having a bad dream you can go back to bed I am going to get some water."

"Ok well don't be too long daddy and mommy don't like it when were up late"

"Don't worry it will be quick" Lily said as she got out of the room.

She quickly made her way down stares she opened up the fridge and opened the bottle that she had been looking for she took the first sip. "Oh is been a while" She took another sip soon enough it was almost already gone but she heard footsteps so she hid herself underneath the counter.

"Lily were are you?"

"Oh is you. Miley you know I can come and get a drink by myself"

"Yeah but that is not a drink you should be drinking" Miley said pointing at the beer bottle in Lily's hand.

"So I drink Beer so what I have since I was 11 what's it to you are you going to run up stares and tell mommy or daddy?"

"No Lily but I'd like to help you"

"Miley I have been to so many shrinks it isn't funny. If they could not help me I bet as hell you can't"

"Want to try me" Miley said as she got closer to Lily.

"Yeah well at least Tammy is safe I really don't care much about myself"

"Well for the little bit of hours I have been with you Lily I care about you and so does Tammy" Miles said as she took the Beer Bottle off Lily's hand.

"Miley please give it back"

"No! I won't you can't drink this, this is poison"

"Miley Ray"

"Lily Truscott" There breaths touching each other.

Then Miley threw the bottle to the trash can.

"Come on lets throw the trash outside so mom nor dad will find out about this"

"Fine and thanks I think"

The girls did just that with each other's help. Once they were done they returned to their room.

"Now will you explain to me what happened down there"

"Don't worry about it Miles I'll tell you tomorrow night when my head is not spinning"

"Good night Lily"

"Good night Miles"

**So there you go I hope you liked it please review and don't worry the heart to heart with Miley and Lily will come next chapter this just set's it all up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks to all of you who reviewed the story. I appreciate it a lot. I wish I could thank each of you individually but I am not good at remembering names.**

**Anyways on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Hanna Montana or its character's. If two people of the same sex in a loving relationship bother you do not read. Rated M for content.**

Miley was still awake it was 5 am and she had not slept a wink because of last night's events.

Lily started to stir and yawn.

"Lily are you awake?"

"Sure Miley what is it?" she said slowly opening her eyes.

"Lily we need to talk"

"Miles can we just talk later I am just barely waking up"

Miley stayed quite.

"Miles?"

"Lily if you stay in this house you can't drink alcohol"

"Miley alright fine I won't!"

"No you don't get it my grandpa was an alcoholic and he did horrible things to me when he was drunk and I hate alcohol I hate it that my dad buys it I just hate it ok!" Miley said starting to cry.

"Miley what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Well my dad did horrible things to me too when he was drunk and drugged"

"Like what?"

"Well he would fuck me"

"My grandpa fondled me"

"Well maybe we are not so different after all" Lily said looking at the TV in front of the bed.

"Maybe not" Miley said looking to the closet.

"Lily?"

"Yes"

"Do you hate your dad?"

"Yes I do"

"I hate my grandpa"

"I don't blame you"

"Come on Miley we should go wash up and perhaps you should take me to see this place"

They both got off of bed, went to the bathroom, washed up and headed down stares to start breakfast.

"You know Miles I know the reason why you hate alcohol I hate it too but I started drinking it since I was twelve and sometimes I need the taste of it down my throat"

"Well I don't think you do Lily"

"Maybe your right"

"You know your eggs smell good" Miley said looking at Lily.

"Thanks Miles your French Toast smell pretty good too" Lily smiled and winked at Miley.

For some reason Miley blushed a little.

"Well the toasts are ready"

"So are the eggs shall we eat?"

"Yes we shall" said Miley giggle ling.

They both sat on the kitchen table in front of each other.

"Do the eggs taste good?"

"Great does the toast taste good?"

"Awesome"

"So um when your daddy did stuff to you did it hurt?"

"Well at first it really did hurt I remember I was sleeping and he came into my room he said he needed to talk to me, I was still very sleepy but I said ok, he then started to touch my face and I knew some ware deep in my stomach that it was not a fatherly touch, then he kissed me hard I still have the taste in my mouth, then he took my Pajama's off touched me some more and well you can figure out what happened next"

"I know my granddaddy said that what we did was special"

"Well maybe in there twisted minds it was special"

"Did you ever go to a psychologist or psychiatrist?"

"No because I have never told anyone about it and nether will you"

"You should get help you know"

"For what I know what happened I don't need anyone explaining it to me"

"Is ok if you ever need to talk though I am here for you Lily" Miley said taking a hold of Lily's left hand.

"Thanks me too even at a crazy of an hour like, 5:30 am"

They both shared a laugh. They also did not let go of each other's hand while they continued to eat.

Once they were done they clean everything and went up stares to get changed and relax for a bit till everyone in the house got up.

"You know Lily"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad you're here" Miley said turning to put an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily placed her right arm above Miley's "Me too Miles, Me too"

**Ok I think I am going to leave it right here I know is short but now you have the Heart to Heart from the girls you can bet more things will come. Will Oliver like Lily? Will Lily love Hanna? Wait to find out.**

**Thanks again for your reviews please keep reviewing so I can write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously do you think I own Hanna Montana?**

Miley had her head nuzzled close to Lily's neck.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Lil?"

"What exactly did your grandpa did to you if I may know?"

"Well he would touch me in my private parts; he would grind himself against me"

"Oh how old were you?"

"I was six my mom found out about it when I was seven and my dad almost killed him but he went to jail he died in jail when I turned thirteen"

"I am so sorry that happened to you Miles"

"I am sorry what happened to you too Lil"

After a few moments of silence.

"Hey Lily would you like to meet my best friend Oliver Oaken today?"

"Sure"

"Great when we go to the beach I'll call him so he can meet us there"

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Since I came here when I was 12"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah he is funny too you'll like him"

"Have you two ever been you know?"

"Oh you mean boyfriend and girlfriend no! We dated for two weeks though but we realized we really were friends more like brother and sister so we stopped dating after that"

"I see you know I have never been on a date"

"Really not even to a school dance?"

Lily shook her head no.

"Oh well I don't know what to say"

"Is ok I think that is why Tammy can't wait for me to find my prince Eric"

"Yeah she does love you"

"And I love her with all my heart if anything bad were to happen to her I would go nuts"

"Yeah I believe you" Miley whispered in Lily's ear which made Lily shiver a little.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Lily Bear?"

Silence

"Lily?"

"Have you ever liked a girl?"

"Have I ever…"

"Good morning girls" Brooke said as she came in the door of the girls bedroom.

"Good morning mamma"

"Good morning Brooke"

"You two are already dressed?"

"Yeah we woke up early we already had breakfast too" Lily said.

"Ah I see well um perhaps you can still join us?"

"Lily!" Tammy said running inside the room to hug Lily well actually jump on her.

"Hey Tam" Lily said hugging the little girl.

"Oh hey Miley" Tammy went to hug the other girl.

"Hey Tammy" Miley said while hugging the little girl in her arms.

"So now we can go to breakfast right Lily?"

"Sure Tam's lets go" Lily said picking the girl up and heading to the door. Miley however stared at her from the bed with longing eyes.

"Hey Miles you coming?" Lily said looking back at Miley.

Miley nodded her head. She got off the bed and headed down stares following Lily and a bouncy Tammy. Once they got to the kitchen they helped Brooke with serving the juice, cutting fruits and making toast and bagels.

"Hey Lily can I help?"

"No Tammy you're still too little to be doing this kind of stuff"

"Oh can I watch?"

"Sure babe"

"Hey Lily what kind of fruit is your favorite?" Miley asked.

"Um Peach and Kiwi"

"Mine is Pineapple and strawberry"

"Those are good too"

"How about you Tammy?" Miley asked the little girl.

"Grapes green grapes"

"Well we have some of those" Brooke said.

'Yay!" Tammy said jumping up and down again.

Everyone laughed at how enthusiastic she was.

After everything was done everyone sat around the table. Lily and Miley sat next to each other and Tammy sat next to Lily and Jackson. Robbie and Brooke sat at each end of the table.

"So girls did you sleep good last night?" Robbie asked.

"Yes "all three girls answered at the same time.

"Good well Tammy you, Jackson and I are going to go fishing today" Said Robbie.

"And I am going to get ready for tonight's event" Brooke said.

"What event?" Lily asked.

"Well the concert Lily" Miley answered

"Oh the HM concert?''

"Yes that one"

After a few more minutes the girls decided to eat some bagels with lots of cream cheese.

"So you decided to eat some"

"Yeah I like cream cheese" Lily said sheepishly

"You know I love bagels"

"Yeah I know"

"We all know" Jackson said smiling.

After they were all done eating Miley and Lily headed out to go to the beach.

"Your going to love Ollie I know it oh and I forgot to say he does have a girlfriend now her name is Mikayla."

"Oh cool is she nice?"

"Yeah she's ok"

"That does not sound too good"

"Well is just that she does not like me too much"

"Why not you're a likeable person as long as you let people live their lives"

"Oh shut up" They both giggled.

Once they got to the beach Miley called Oliver.

"He said he'd be here in a few"

"Cool want some water?''

"Do you have money for water?"

"Yeah I have $600 bucks"

"Well then Lily Truscott yes I'd like a bottle of water for both of us"

"Ok coming right up"

Lily went to Rico's and asked for a bottle of water.

"Sure Blondie it cost three bucks"

"Three bucks that's stealing!"

"Do you want the water or not?"

"You are an evil little boy"

"Thanks for the compliment"

Lily took the water and went to find Miley who was under a palm tree.

"Here is the water that boy Rico is such an ass"

"Yeah my brother works for him. Today is his only day off"

"He only has one day off a week?"

"Yes at least he gets a day off and two week vacation on spring break"

"That's torture"

"Yeah but hey he has a job and he is saving money for when he goes to college"

"That's good maybe I'll ask Rico for a job myself"

"Nah you won't need it"

"We could work together you know"

"Yeah that would be nice but I already have a job"

"Oh really what is it and aren't you a little young to be working?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone and you won't laugh and you'll believe me"

"I promise what is it"

Miley whispers in her ear. "I am Hanna Montana"

"Yeah right!"

"No is true I'll prove it to you tonight"

"Fine whatever"

"No Lily I am telling you the truth why would I lie to you I have told you my deepest darkest secret"

"I know you did but it's just hard to believe"

"Well you'll see tonight"

"Fine now give me some water" Miley handed her the water bottle.

"Hey Miles!" Oliver Oaken said to Miley as he went to hug her.

"Hey Ollie this is Lily she is my new sister"

"Wow your parents procreate really fast"

"Ha, ha very funny Ollie"

"You know me the jokester"

"Hi I am Lily Truscott"

"Hi well how do you like Malibu so far is nice and warm"

"It's nice I like the fact that the beach is so close to Miley's house"

"Cool, cool have you ever tried surfing, snorkeling, diving?"

"No I have not I would like to try surfing"

"Well tomorrow will be your first lesson with the Oaken Master"

"Oaken Master?" Both girls asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on"

They all laughed.

After a few hours of getting to know each other and having a nice chit chat they all went back to their houses. Once they got home Lily got into the shower first.

Miley talked to her mom about tonight.

"Mom I am really nervous about tonight"

"Don't be baby you have done this thousand of times before"

"I know but what if Lily really does not like Hanna Montana I told her today that I was Hanna Montana but she did not believe me and I am scared that she won't like me anymore"

"Miles you are worrying your little head with too much stuff that are not important that girl will like you anyways she likes you now right?"

"Well yeah"

"Well she'll like you ether way"

"I hope your right" Miley said to herself.

After Lily and Miley and everyone got ready. Miley went ahead with Robbie Ray to the arena.

Brooke, Jackson, Tammy and Lily went after. Something that Lily took notice.

"So were are we going?"

"Oh we are going to Hanna Montana's concert. Robbie and Miley went ahead because they had to get the tickets for us will meet Robbie Ray soon"

"Cool did you hear that Lily Hanna Montana!"

"Yeah I heard Tam"

For some reason Lily was nervous really nervous her palms were getting sweaty and her stomach was doing summer salts. Once they got to were the concert was going to be they got out of the car. Headed back stage, they saw Robbie Ray with a bad mostage and they all got there access pass.

"This is so cool Lily"

"Yeah I know but calm down ok"

"But Lily this is Hanna Montana we are talking about"

"I know is Hanna Montana but she is going to be very busy so you might not even be able to talk to her at all"

"Ok but I will see her"

"Yes you will see her now come on I think we are supposed to sit over there" She picked the girl up so she could get to the seats that Brooke had for them backstage.

"So this is what a concert looks like"

"Well yes but we are looking at it from behind would you like to see it from upfront?"

"Nah this is fine I really don't care much about these kind of stuff but I know this little girl on my lap wants to meet Hanna like yesterday"

"She will and so will you"

"Lily look there is Hanna! Hi Hanna!"

Hanna looked there way smiled and gave them a little wave.

"So Brooke where is Miley?''

"Oh she is on stage"

"Where?"

"She's Hanna"

"You've got to be joking"

"Oh no we are not joking"

And so the concert started and Lily was ready to leave.

**I know shocker well not really but will Lily have a talk with Hanna/Miley or will she stop being friends with her. You'll just have to wait and see please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its character's I do own Tammy! However I do not own the Lyrics to Foolish Games By Jewel.**

Lily was ready to leave but she couldn't for one thing Tammy wanted her to be there and another she did like Miley she just could not like Hanna that was not her type of music.

After a few songs Hanna left the stage and Mikayla took it. Since she was girlfriends with Oliver they decided to at least get along for his sake. Hanna went to her dressing room. Lily decided to fallow.

Once both girls were inside Lily broke the silence.

"So you really are Hanna Montana"

"Huh Lily what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here till much later"

"So you are intimidated by me Hanna" Lily said stepping closer to her.

"No Lily don't be ridiculous" Lily took Miley's hands in hers.

"Miley I really, really like you" There breath's touching each others faces.

"Yeah can't you like Hanna too" Miley whispered.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Lily said quietly.

"Darling is time for you to go back to your fans!" Robbie said through the door.

"Coming daddy, I have to go can we talk once I get back home?"

"Sure go kick some booty"

"I'll make sure of it" Miley winked at her.

Lily went back to her seat unnoticed by the whole personnel.

After the concert was done Tammy got to meet Hanna Montana and Mikayla she was ecstatic.

"Wow you both are awesome!"

"Why thank you Tammy" Both pop stars said.

"And who are you?" Mikayla asked.

"I am Lily Truscott"

"Nice too meet you she your little sister?"

"Yes"

"Yeah Lily is my big sister but not by blood"

"Oh"

"Yeah we are foster kids"

"I see well nice meeting you girls hope you had fun watching us sing and dance"

"We did no worries"

Once they were done with meeting the pop princesses they went back home.

Lily went straight to her bedroom to wait for Miley she decided to put on one of her CD's.

You took your coat off, and stood in the rain.  
>You were always crazy like that.<br>And I watched from my window,  
>Always felt I was outside looking in on you.<p>

You were always the mysterious one with  
>dark eyes and careless hair.<br>You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care.  
>You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say,<br>Besides some comment on the weather.

Miley came in to the room with ought her Hanna wig. She laid next to Lily on the floor she placed her left arm around Lily's waist.

"So this is the type of music you like?"

Well in case you failed to notice,  
>In case you failed to see,<p>

"Yes it is why?"

This is my heart, bleeding before you,  
>This is me down on my knees.<p>

"No reason I like it, though now I understand why you don't like my type of music the one I sing anyways"

And these foolish games are tearing me apart,  
>And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...<br>You're breaking my heart.

"Yeah well I have been through a lot so pop music is not my thing"

You were always brilliant in the morning:  
>Smoking your cigarettes, and talking over coffee.<br>Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you;

"Well let me understand you a little more because I want to get to know you Lily"  
>You loved Mozart,<br>And you'd speak of your loved ones,  
>As I clumsily strummed my guitar.<p>

Miley took a piece of Lily's hair off her face and twirled it in her indexfinger.

"Miley"

YOU TEACH ME OF HONEST THINGS:  
>THINGS THAT ARE DARING, THINGS THAT ARE CLEAN,<p>

"Yeah?"  
>THINGS THAT KNEW WHAT AN HONEST DOLLAR DID MEAN.<br>I hid my soiled hands behind my back,  
>Somewhere along the line I must have gone off-track with you.<p>

"huh kiss me"

This took Miley by surprise but she rolled herself up a little looked into those sad blue eyes and kissed her lips lightly.

Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else:  
>Somebody who gave a damn,<br>Somebody more like myself.

Lily looked up at her and gave a faint smile she took Miley's face in her hands and kissed the other girl back but with much more want.

And these foolish games are tearing me,  
>You're tearing me, you're tearing me apart.<br>And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart...  
>You're breaking my heart.<p>

By this time Miley was completely un top of Lily kissing her deeply.

You took your coat off and stood in the rain;  
>You were always crazy like that.<p>

Lily's hands roamed all over Miley' back and hair, while Miley had her hands holding Lily's face and rubbing her left cheek with her right thumb.

They broke apart for air became an issue they were out of breath.

"Wow" Miley said

"Yeah wow indeed" Lily commented.

"We should put some of those songs more often"

"Yeah we should but what does this make us?" Lily asked.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know Miles I mean I like you a lot but your supposed to be my sister and if your parents found out they would kick me out"

"Then we won't let them find out"

"Miles that's going to be a little hard don't you think"

"Hey I am Hanna Montana so I think we can do it we just have to be careful"

"Well ok"

And so it begins.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter what a talk right anyways now comes the challenge of the girls being together with ought anyone finding out. Will they succeed or will they fail. Stay tune and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is a short chapter to make all of you happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters Disney does. This is not for sale is just for fun.**

"Lily we should go to bed"

"I don't feel like it"

"Come on Lily Bear we can still kiss but in bed were is warm"

"Ok"

Miley got up to see that Lily was still on the floor.

Lily looked up at her with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Do you want me to help you up?''

"Well yeah if you want?"

Miley gave her both her hands which Lily took and pulled herself up with Miley's help. They headed to their bed and got in. Lily first and then Miley this time Lily was at the left side of the bed and Miley was at the right. Miley instictibly placed her right arm around Lily's waist.

"You know Miles we fit nicely together" Lily said as she scooted closer to Miley and placed an arm around the other girl as well.

"I know" Miley then pecked her lips lightly.

Lily moved her hand to cares Miley's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled and then she slowly went to kiss her. The kiss started of slow but it soon got more pace and it heated ever so slowly. Miley licked Lily's bottom lip and access was granted instantly. Their tongues danced with each other tasting the inside of their mouths. A moan escaped their lips. They parted after a few good twenty five minutes.

"How are we going to do this Miles?" Lily said placing her head on Miley's chest.

"I don't know will think of something but now lest enjoy this. All I know is we can't be as lovey dovey in front of anyone especially our parents. Boy that sounds weird."

"Yeah I know" Lily said while taking a piece of Miley's hair and twirling it around in her finger.

Miley kissed Lily's forehead and Lily sighed.

After a while both girls gave in to slumber.

**Ok there you guys go I know is super short but I promise I'll update with something else soon and it will be longer than this. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well people I am here again with another chapter for some reason I have this story in my head a lot I am even dreaming of it literally. So here is a little something for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters blah, blah, blah seriously if I did would I be writing fan fiction I do not think so.**

Lily was still holding on tightly to Miley and so was Miley to Lily when the door to their room opened.

"Miley, Lily, Miley , Lily sweetie wake up you two."

"Hmm what not now mom trying to sleep."

"Miley Ray you need to get up is already 12 pm you have to eat, both of you. Now get up wash up and go down stares to eat now you two."

Miley slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She looked at her clock in the night stand it read 12:03 pm.

"Sweet Niblets"

"What is it?" Lily barely asked.

"We have to get up it's 12:04 pm we need to eat, wash up and then come back up here and sleep some more yes lets vegg out today sound good?"

"Yes good" Lily said with her eyes still closed and not letting go of Miley.

Miley decided to kiss Lily all over her face. "Come on wake up" She whispered.

"No only if you kiss me" Lily answered with a small smile in a way that Miley could not see.

"Oh is that what you want Lily Bear?"

Lily nodded.

Miley gave in and gave her a long sweet kiss. Lily opened her eyes to look at her.

"Now are you happy?"

"Oh very happy come on lest go" Lily said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh well maybe I won't get up from bed"

Lily turned to look at her. "Come on Miley we have too we don't want them to get suspicious now do we?"

"Yeah you're right let's go"

Once the girls had washed up and done everything they had to do they went to eat brunch with the family.

"So did you girls sleep well?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah really well" Miley said with a smile.

"Good" Robbie said and went back to his news paper.

The girls continued eating giving each other glances every now and then but not too much just in case.

After that was done the girls decided to head back up stares they changed clothes after they both took a shower separately of course and decided to head down stares. Miley had purple shorts with a grey tank top. Lily had a blue grey short sleeve shirt and kaki Bermudas. She also had a grey hat with her hair loose. They decided to go outside to the terrace. They both took one lounging chair.

"So this is nice" Lily said.

"Yes it is isn't "

"Yeah well do you think we can be alone now?"

"Why already miss me" Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hey girls your father and I are going to take Tammy to the park do you want to come?"

"No"

"Not really Brooke I kinda want to relax" Lily said.

"Ok well Jackson is at work at Rico's so if you need anything you know were to look for him and you have both our phone numbers we won't be long"

"Ok bye mom"

"Bye take care" and with that the parents left the house. In it were just the girls by themselves.

"You know this might be easier than we thought" Lily commented.

"Yeah maybe"

The girls did as they said they just relaxed in each others company. Miley went inside to get some lemonade from the fridge.

"Here"

"Thanks Miles you know I could have gotten it myself."

"I know but you have been doing a lot of things for yourself by yourself, so I thought maybe I can do something for you for once. Besides I want to be there for you Lily in anything and everything you may need or want."

"Thanks Miley" As Lily said this she touched Miley's right cheek with her left hand.

Miley took Lily's hand and kissed it. "No problem" She intertwined their hands and for two hours they stayed like that. Just looking at the sky and the clouds moving.

After a little while longer Miley decided she wanted to be closer to Lily so she got on top of her.

"Wow Miley what's going on not that I mind but Jackson or your parents can walk in at any moment"

"I don't think they will and if they do we can say we were playing tickle" Miley then kissed her lightly.

Lily took in a little bit of more courage and lowered Miley's face to hers and kissed her a little bit with more force than the previous kiss. They stopped because they did not want it to go to far. After Miley just rested her head in the crook of Lily's neck. She gave her kissed near the spot she had her face in.

"Don't leave me a hickey"

"I won't" Miley wrapped her arms around Lily's waist and Lily did the same with Miley.

They stayed like that for a few good minutes until they heard some footsteps. They untangled themselves and Miley went to sit were she was before. In the nick of time too, since it was Jackson that came in through the terrace.

"Hey guys what's going on" Jackson said as he came into view.

"Us nothing just relaxing" Miley said with a smile.

"Oh well enjoy it while you guys can school starts tomorrow"

"Don't remind me"

"Yeah I know it sucks but what can you do right"

"Yeah so Jackson, when are you going to get a girlfriend?''

"Well Lizzette is my girlfriend you know we have been dating for three weeks now"

"Oh when can we meet her?"

"Yeah right like I am going to bring a girl here"

"Aww come on Jackson I want to meet her"

"For what so you can show her embarrassing pictures, or tell her embarrassing stories about me. Not a chance."

"You know I would never do such a thing"

"Sure you keep telling yourself that perhaps one day you'll believe it"

"You know I'd like to meet her and Miley has not told me or shown me anything embarrassing about you"

"See you I'll let her meet, Miley not in a million years bye girls" And with that Jackson went to his room.

Miley shrugged and Lily just smiled at her sheepishly.

Lily took Miley's hand in her won and closed her eyes loving the wind that was hitting her face.

Miley just looked at Lily for a few minutes and smiled to herself she was happy that the other girl was starting to feel good and perhaps happy even. She decided to close her eyes as well.

After thirty minutes of complete silence Tammy came running inside the house.

"Lily! Lily!"

"Huh?" Lily said opening her eyes looking at where the sound was coming from. Miley opened her eyes as well, she also sighed.

Tammy looked every ware but could not find her.

Lily laughed to herself. "Tammy I am outside"

"Oh there you guys are!" She said running to the girls and climbing on top of Lily.

"So how was the park squirt?"

"It was sooo cool! I met a boy my age his name is Thomas he is going to the school I am going to go to."

"Great that means you'll have a boyfriend in no time" Miley said with a smile.

"Please don't give her ideas" Lily said.

"You know Lily your no fun"

"That's not what you were thinking last night or this afternoon" Lily smirked.

"Watch it"

Tammy just stared at them curiously.

Lily looked at Tammy and ruffled her hair that for once was loose with ought pig tales.

"Lily no my hair!" Tammy said trying to push Lily's hands off her hair.

"Oh come on shorty I love your hair"

"Lily!" Tammy said exasperated.

"Miley can you come here please" Brooke called for her daughter.

"I'll be right back you two" Miley said as she got up and went to her mother.

"Do you think she did something wrong?" Tammy asked Lily.

"Nah she probably wants her to ether do something or wants to tell her something important don't worry honey bug"

"I like that one"

"What"

"Honey Bug from all the short names you give me that one I like"

"Ok then I'll call you Honey Bug because you are my Honey Bug and none else"

"I love you Lily" Tammy said hugging the other girl laying on top of her very much like Miley had already done before. Lily hugged her back holding her real tight.

Miley stepped outside and took in the vision before her, her heart melted. She got closer and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and then on Tammy's head. Lily opened her eyes and smiled at her and mouthed (I love you). And Miley did the same to her.

"Hey Tammy maybe you should go take a nap in your room" Miley said to the little girl gently.

"No I want to stay with Lily" Tammy said sleepy.

"No really Honey Bug you should go to your bed where it's nice and warm."

"Then you take me to my room and stay with me"

"Ok I'll take you to your room and stay with you for a little while" Upon hearing that Tammy started to get up. Miley took her in her arms till Lily got up and took her up stares.

"Thanks Miles I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Is ok Lily take your time I'll be in the sofa watching TV"

Each girl went on their way. Lily placed Tammy in her bed and wrapped her up in her blanket. She sat next to the little girl and caressed her hair and face so she could relax and sleep well knowing she was there with her.

After a while Lily got up and kissed Tammy's head and went to the living room to sit with Miley.

"Hey you how is she?"

"She is fine and asleep."

"Good what would you like to watch on TV?"

"Nothing I really just want to be with you" She said laying her head on Miles shoulder.

MIley took the opportunity to put her arm around Lily's shoulder and hold her closer.

"If anybody sees us like this they will think we are on a date" Lily said laughing a little.

"Well we can pretend that we are if you want"

"Sure"

"But if we do pretend we should also dance"

"Dance?"

"Sure why not"

"Miley we can't dance here in the living room were anyone from our family can see us"

"Who says it will be here in the living room"

"Oh Miles your crazy you know that"

"I am, for you anyways" Miley says and kisses the top of Lily's head.

Lily smiles and interlocks her hand with Miley's free hand.

Just then Robbie ray come down.

"Hey girls what you doing?"

"Oh nothing just being lazy you know because we can since tomorrow we start school whoo"

"You know Miley I like school is fun and is good to learn"

"Great I have an Eistinet"

"Well I would not go that far"

In that moment Miley wanted nothing more than to kiss Lily but she couldn't so she settled with squeezing her hand a little. In that moment they both thought how in the world are we going to pull this off.

**There you guys go next chapter will be school well part of it anyways will see I know I want to make them go to school because they are not in vacation just yet but I have no idea how I am going to incorporated yet. Well leave me reviews they make me very happy**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares. I don't know if this chapter will come out right. Anyways leave me a review telling me if it's ok or not.**

**Disclaimer: Really people if I owned Hanna Montana I would be filthy rich and not doing this.**

Miley and Lily got up from the couch and decided to go to their room.

"Good night daddy"

"Night girls"

"You know I feel like someone if bound to find out about us"

"Nah now hurry"

"Yes maim" Lily said as she hurried up the stairs once she entered the room and closed the door she was pushed to the back of the door with lips attached to hers in a hungry kiss.

"Miles" Kiss

"Yeah" Kiss

"We should calm down" More kissing

"No" Even more kissing

Miley started to roam her hands to Lily's side and Lily snaked her hands to Miley's back and ass.

"Miley why don't we go to bed"

"Ok"

Miley guided them to their bed she sat down and Lily straddled her and kept kissing her deeply until she thrust herself on Miley just a little. "Mmm" "You liked that?" "Yeah" Miley said breathlessly. This time Miley was the one that thrust to Lily. They kept at it for a while.

"Lily why don't we go under the covers"

"Ok"

Miley went to lock the door while Lily got under the covers. When Miley returned she got on top of Lily once more. She kissed all of her face, lips and she slowly made her way to her neck and sucked on it a little she also licked were she had sucked. She stopped to look at Lily's eyes. Lily opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Miley then she kissed her slowly at first but then it started heat up again by then clothes started to be taken off and being toss. Miley touched every inch of Lily, first her stomach then her right breast, then her left. She sucked on them slowly and she bit on them. An electricity ran trough Lily's whole body making her moan.

Miley took that as key and slowly made her way to Lily's pulse with her hand she stuck one finger in slowly at first so Lily could get used to the feeling. Lily closed her eyes shut enjoying the sensation going through her. She opened her eyes to let Miley know she could continue which she did she moved her finger in and out, in and out then she entered another. She curved it a little and hit Lily's G Spot a few times. That made Lily whimper in pleasure after a few more times Lily climaxed which almost made Miley come as well. Lily soon found out that Miley was extremely wet. She decided to return the favor. She rolled around so this time she was on top of Miley.

She kissed her with all the want and love she had for the other girl. "What do you want Miles?" She asked seductively as much as she could be for a fifteen year old with no experience till now. "What ever you want hun" Lily smiled and kissed her some more she kissed her mouth, her neck, her breast, her stomach as she made her way down. She rubbed Miley's inner thighs slowly parting her legs once they were parted enough she plunged in.

She darted her tongue in and out of her folds liking all of her juices. She nibbled on her clit. Making Miley arch her head back in pleasure, she stuck one finger in and out first in a slow pace then she picked up more pace as she also used her tongue. Miley slowly came Lily liking it all off. Afterwards Lily made her way up to look at Miley. Miey opened her eyes and smiled a very satisfied smile. She kissed Lily tasting herself in Lily's mouth loving every second of it.

"You know Miley you taste good"

"Well I think I taste better with you in it" Miley said as she cupped Lily's left cheek with her right hand.

"Maybe you should taste me don't you think?"

With that said round two started.

**Ok guys tell me if I did this right because I am supper scared I did not do it correctly. Please let me know in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is another chapter of hidden nightmares. I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I am also sorry I have not updated You're My Everything. I will soon. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hanna Montana if I did Liley would soo would have happened.**

Miley and Lily were snuggled up close together in their bed. It was 3 in the morning when they heard a nock on the door.

"Miles someone is knocking"

"Shh we are naked here"

"Lily" They heard a little voice say.

"Oh no is Tammy Miles get dressed now"

"Oh ok" The girls got dressed really fast Lily put on her under ware and a T-shirt.

Miley put on a pink P-J.

Lily opened the door to be hugged by a crying Tammy.

"Shh Honey Bug is ok I'm here, I'm here"

"Mommy"

"Shh is ok I know" Lily said this as she rocked the little girl back and forward in her arms.

"Come on lets go to bed you can sleep with us." Lily took Tammy and placed her in Miley's and her bed.

"What happened?"

"She probably had a nightmare of what happened to her mom when she was three"

"Oh" Miley said as she brushed Tammy's hair with her fingers to calm her down.

"Shh Tammy your safe, your with me now and Miley, everything will be alright ok'' Lily kissed the little girls head.

"So what happened to her mom?''

"Her dad stabbed her and killed her Tammy saw everything that's why she was in foster care you can imagine right"

"Wow poor girl no wonder she is so frighten right now she probably saw it happening again"

"Yeah I know sorry but I just can't leave her alone when she needs me not even for you Miles"

"Is ok Lily I understand and I would not want you to"

"I love you Miley"

"And I love you Lily" Miley kissed Lily's lips lightly.

Then the girls tried to fall asleep but couldn't so they just whispered to each other to try and not wake up Tammy.

When the morning came Brooke went to wake up the girls but she found out Tammy was not in her room so she quickly woke everyone up to find that Tammy was in the older girl's room.

"Oh my gosh Tammy why were you in Miley's and Lily's room?"

"I had a scary dream so I wanted to be with Lily"

"Oh honey you can come to me you see now they did not sleep well and they have to go to school today so do you"

"I am sorry Mrs. Brooke"

"Is ok next time come to mine and Robbie's room ok"

"Ok"

"You know I don't mind I am used to it"

"I don't mind ether mom she came come to our room is fine really, besides she feels more comfterble with Lily"

"I just don't want you girls not sleeping well"

"Is ok Mrs. Stewart really"

"Ok anyways lets eat breakfast and you guys get ready for school"

"Miley you go get ready I am going to help Tammy"

"Ok Lil"

Miley got dressed she put on a pair of tight jeans, a purple pregnant look shirt, she pinned her hair up in a clip with some hair loose on ether side of her face. She had peace singe gold ear rings and a gold with diamond heart neckless. Lily came in to the room too see her sister/girlfriend and her mouth dropped.

"Wow Miles is going to be hard to concentrate with you looking like that"

"Well will just have to figure out how to get some while we are at school"

"Huh well let me get dressed now"

"Ok put something I can devour you of afterwards" Miley said as she slapped Lily's butt on her way out of the room.

"That girl is going to be the death of me"

Lily decided to put on jeans though these were tight they were not as tight as Mileys she figured they'll do, she took out an orange t-shirt that had a cartoon dog on it. She did her hair in a pony tail with two strands of hair framing her face. She put on two small hoop ear rings that she owned and strawberry lip gloss and a little bit of light pink blush on her cheek apple.

"Lets see who wants who now" Lily said with a mischievous grin.

When Lily came down to the kitchen everyone at the table stared at her but not more than Miley, in fact Lily could see the twinkle in Miley's eyes and a little drool. Lily smiled happily and went to sit next to Tammy who had a yellow dress with little white flowers printed on it. She had a pony tail with a white flower on top that was part of the hair band. Miley just mouthed "You look gorgeous" Lily smiled and mouthed "So do you" and she winked. Miley smiled and lowered her head because she was blushing a little. She kept eating her eggs and so did everyone else.

After breakfast everyone got ready for school Jackson would take the girls to school today.

"Ok girls hurry"

"Don't worry so much Jackson we are already ready" Miley said as she hoped on the passenger seat with her book bag.

Lily took Tammy and sat her in her seat behind Miley's. She strapped her on and went to her own seat behind Jackson which was a good thing because she had a view of Miley and Miley of her.

"Lily will I like this school?'

"I am sure you will besides you already made a new friend at the park yesterday remember?"

"Yes I remember"

"Besides Tammy you will have tons of friends in no time and perhaps even a new boyfriend" Miley said looking at Lily with a smile.

"Please don't encourage her Miley please I beg you"

"Oh you're no fun Lily"

That's not what you were thinking last night. Lily though with a smile.

After an hour they were already at Tammy's school witch conveniently was right behind Sewvie High.

"I'll be right back I am going to take Tammy inside" Lily let Jackson and Miley know.

"Ok no hurries"

"Oh now no hurries but back home you could not wait to get here"

"Shut up Miles"

"Yeah whatever"

Lily knocked at the front door to be greeted by a tall red head woman.

"Hi are you the teacher or principal?"

"No I am the teacher Ms. Finely"

"Oh hi this is my sister Tammy well she is not really my sister but she sort of is anyways here she is Tammy say hi to your new teacher.

"Hi I am Tammy Jerkins"

"Hi sweetie why don't you come inside"

"I don't know"

"Come on Honey Bug you can do it go on inside"

"But Lily I am scared"

"Is going to be ok Tam, really I am going into a new school and I am fine so are you so go on"

"Ok bye Lily I love you"

"I love you too" They hugged and Tammy went inside the building.

"Thanks take care of her please"

"Don't worry Lily I will see you soon"

"Thanks bye"

Lily went straight to Jackson's car and they were off to their school. Once there the girls headed to the main office to get Lily's schedule. Once they got the schedule Miley took it to first see what classes they had together and two to help Lily know were she had to go.

"Ok we have, AP Science, AP History, AP English, P.E., art and theater together"

"I have advance Math? Why?"

"Don't know but that class you'll have it with Mikayla and French as well"

"What about Spanish as a second language witch is weird because French is a second language?"

"Well don't know but that is with Oliver you know him"

"Don't you take French or Spanish?"

"No I take Italian and French but it's the lower level"

"Why not Spanish?"

"Because I already took all the requisite of Spanish"

"Oh ok well what is my first class, AP English with Mr. Corelli which is also our History teacher"

"Yes he always teaches those classes ever since Junior High, he transferred to High School so he could continue teaching us we love him, I know you'll love him too he is soo cool"

"Awesome lets go"

"Wait what about my locker?"

"Oh right lets see 220 oh that's right beside me and Mikayla"

"Really?"

"Yes come on" Miley grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her to her new locker.

"Here is the combination"

"Oh 23 right, 32 left, 45 right, 26 right"

"Ok you can put some things in if you want"

"Nah is ok I have no books yet I think will have to share till later today after school that your dad will buy my books"

"No problem with me" Miley whispered in Lily's ear her hot breath making Lily shiver.

"You should stop that"

"Why"

"Because you are going to make us late for Eanglish"

"Well we could be late or not go at all"

"Miley!"

"Fine lets go hurry up slow poke" Miley said as she kept walking living Lily standing still in aw of her lover.

Boy what that girl does to me.

There you guys go later English class and a few surprises.

**Sorry I did not update sooner first the site has been a pain second I really just wanted to take a little break but I am back no worries. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is the new chapter of Hidden Nightmares. Now I'm re writing this one because by mistake I replaced this chapter with another chapter of a different story. So I hope you still like the story so far and thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorite and alert the story it mean a whole lot to me. A new Chapter of Chance Fate will be worked on soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its characters, I do not sell or rent any or all part of this story. This is for fun only nothing else no in-fragment is intended.**

Lilly found Miley sitting in the back seat of the class, so she sat in the seat in-front of Miley's.

"I like the view." Miley whispered to Lily.

"Well I liked the view coming here." Lily whispered back.

"Ok class this is AP English, and I'm Mr. Corelli, the reason I'm introducing myself is because we have a new student, Lily Truscott could you please stand and say hello to the class."

Lily stood up waved a little and said hi. Then she sat back down.

Jonnie said to herself. "Hmm looks like we've got new meat."

Lily took out one of eight of her notebooks to take notes of what the teacher was saying and writing on the board, when she felt a tab on her shoulder. She looked at Miley with a raised eyebrow. Miley passed her a note and Lily turned around to her desk. She unfolded the note underneath the desk as to not draw attention to herself. When she read the note she shook her head and thought. Two can play that game. So she wrote on her notebook like if she were taking notes in class. Then she carefully ripped the paper out, folded it, then she passed it to Miley.

Miley unfolded the note and read:" Well perhaps there is a small, dark room we could****"

Miley smiled to herself and wrote on the back and passed it back to Lily. Lily read the note answered back and passed it to Miley.

Miley read: "Well you do know how I like it right? You know hard, long, fast and rough." Miley's eyes bugged out and she could not wait for the bell to ring. Lily sure knew how to play this game and the sad thing was she was actually wining.

When the bell rang Lily put her notebook in her backpack and Miley took her by her left hand and dragged her towards one of the janitors closet. While on their way the passed Oliver and Mikayla.

"Hey Miles, Lily." Oliver said.

"Hey Ollie, bye Ollie." Lily said over her shoulder.

Mikayla took Oliver's right hand in hers and shook her head looking at the girls running like the wind.

"I wonder what got into those two." Oliver asked.

"Oh them, probably themselves."

"What?"

"Nothing Ollie lets go to class."

"No but what do you mean."

"Nothing." Mikayla said kissing him to shut him up.

**Ok guys I'm leaving it here because I can't remember everything from this chapter I hope you guys are ok with that it still ties in with the next one. Please review thanks again for the alerting, favoriting and of course reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares. Sorry it has taken me so long. I have had a sort of block.**

**Disclaimer: See past chapters.**

Miley and Lily were headed to their lockers. School had already ended for the day.

"Hey Miley, Lily"

"Hey Mikayla" Both girls said.

"So how was your first day Lily" Mikayla asked.

"Well it was good but I can't wait to get home"

"I see" Mikayla said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, hey, Miles when is your dad getting here?"

"Well our dad will get here soon enough"

"Hey darlings thought I would see you guys here"

"Hey Mr. Stewart" Both Mikayla and Lily said to him.

"Come now Lily so we can get you your books, though I still say we should have done this Friday but Brooke said to do it today"

"Don't worry I shared with Miles, Oliver and Mikayla" Lily said as they made their way to the book store.

Once they both were out of ear shot Mikayla decided to talk to Miley.

"You know you two should be more careful"

"What do you mean?" Miley said playing dum.

"You and Lily. I know you like each other more than two "Sisters" should"

"Ok so we are together promise me you won't let anyone know please"

"I won't tell why would I, I'm just letting you know to be careful"

"Thanks" Miley said as she placed her left hand on Mikayla's right arm.

"No prob well better get going Ollie and I have a study date"

"More of a date then studying right" Miley said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up" Mikayla said while she closed her locker and left.

Just as Mikayla left Lily and Robbie appeared.

"Hey Miles lets go we still have to pick up Tammy"

"Ok Daddy lets go"

Once they had picked up Tammy they went to Bugger King to the drive trough so they could get something to eat.

"Cool junk food" Lily said.

"What you never eaten junk food before what do you call the food in the cafeteria?" Miley said.

"Well that is food what do you call pot roast?"

"Well ok I guess"

"Here you go girls don't eat anything till we get to the house please"

"Ok" All three girls said.

Once they had arrived at the house. They all went to the kitchen to eat once done. Lily went to Tammy's room to help her with her homework.

"Sheesh they are telling you to add and subtract? You're like a preschooler what the heck?"

"Yeah well is only adding and subtracting by one Lily witch means is going to be ether a number up, if you're adding and a number down if you're subtracting."

"Well I guess that is true but still I still say it's a little bit early for that but oh well"

Once Lily was done with helping Tammy with her homework she went to hers and Miley's room to find Miley sleeping.

"Miles what are you doing?"

"Tired, sleep, while"

"Well ok I'll do my homework while you sleep then"

"k" she said as she turned around and continued sleeping.

A half hour passed and Lily was almost done with her homework and Miles well she continued sleeping.

After Lily was done she tried to wake up Miley.

"Miles, Miles come on get up you slept half hour you need to do your homework"

"Not now"

"Yes now come on" Lily said starting to tickle her.

Miley shrieked she got up and started tickling Lily back witch made both girls go into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Miley stop you need to do your home work I'll help"

"Fine let's go" Miley said as she got off of Lily.

Lily just stared at the ceiling trying to get her breathing in check.

Once she was breathing normally she went to Miley's desk to help her with her homework once done they both decided to watch some movies.

"Hey Lil want to watch High School Musical 1 ,2 or 3?"

"The third one it has different types of music plus I love it when Troy goes to get Gabriella hey we should let Tammy watch"

"Sure go get her while I insert the DVD"

Lily went to Tammy's room but she did not find her there. "Tammy, Tammy, Honey Bug? Where are you?"

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

"Tammy where were you?" Lily said picking the little girl up.

"I was behind you scared you didn't I"

"Yes you did you almost gave me a heart attack. Want to see High School Musical 3 with Miley and I?"

"No I am going to the park with Mr. Stewart later in a few minutes, so thanks but no"

"Ok whatever you want" She said as she put her down and gave her a hug.

"I love you soo much Lily" Tammy said.

"I love you soo much too Tammy" Lily said almost choking up. She gave her a kiss on her head.

"Tammy lest go" Robbie called for the little girl.

"Bye Lily!" Tammy said as she went down the stares.

"Bye Honey Bug" Lily said as a tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it off.

"Hey" Miley whispered into Lily's ear as she warped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey Miles" Lily said as she leaned into Miley.

"Come on lets go watch the movie and relax" Miley said as she led her and Lily to their room.

Once there they both cuddled next to each other to watch the movie half way trough they fell asleep both exhausted with today's events.

**Ok I am going to leave it here hope you guys liked it. I am sorry is so short I am just having trouble with it surprisingly enough I know how I want it to end so I have the ending in my head just not the rest of it. Please review let me know what you think please forgive bad spelling and grammar I tried to do my best with it. I really do I even do the spell checker and re read it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares. I just want to say sorry if some of you get confused with who is saying what. I try my best to let you all know.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of it well I do own Tammy that's about it.**

When Miley started to wake up she felt a heavy weight on her. She soon found out it was Lily who was on top of her she smiled and wraped her arms around the other sleeping girl. She kissed her head and continued sleeping.

After a few minutes Lily was the one who woke up, once she saw her position she smiled and just to have a some fun she started to kiss Miley slowly and soft . Miley kissed back then opened her eyes to look up at Lily.

"Hey" Miley said as she rand her fingers trough Lily's hair.

"Hey yourself beautiful" Lily said smiling down at her.

"What would you like to do now Lily?"

"Um how about we take a shower I do feel stinky"

"Ok you take it first"

"I did say WE Miles"

"Oh alright, but wait what if dad comes to look for us? He should be back soon" Miley said to Lilly.

"Yeah I guess you are right about that, a quick shower?'' Lilly inquired.

"No we shouldn't. You go take it and I'll go after, in the mean time I'll go get us some snacks"

"Ok well I'll be thinking of you" Lily said as she got off Miley and went to pick up her PJ's and such to go take a shower.

Miley smiled to herself and went to the kitchen to get a snack for her and Lily.

She went back up stares with some cut up green apples and green grapes.

She placed the plate with the fruites on the night stand and started eating a little bit.

After a few minutes Lily came in to the room with her PJ's on they were light mint green with a little pink flower at the right side of her shirt. She was drying off her hair with the towel.

"Hey you look cute in that" Miley said with a smile.

"Thanks" Lily said as she sat down next to Miley and gave her a kiss.

"I love your kisses"

"Yeah well here is more" Lily said as she started to kiss her again with more passion. Lily placed her right hand on Miley's cheek and started to slowly push her down on the bed. She used her left hand to touch Miley's tummy doing little circles. Which made Miley have goose bumps.

After a while of making out they finished eating there snacks and Miley was the one who took a shower. After they went back to bed and held each other close.

"You know we never finished what we started back at school Lil" Miley said playing with Lily's fingers and kissing each tip.

"Yeah well we could finish later tonight but you know I like what you are doing right now just as much"

"Yeah me too" Miley said with a smile then she looked into Lily's eyes and kissed her softly.

"I Love You Lily I know is super soon to say that but I do with all my heart"

"Me too Miles" Lily said as she placed her left hand on Miley's right cheek and kissed her once more with all the love and want she had for the other girl.

**Ok I am going to leave it here guys. Really I have too many things in my head right now that I am dealing with. Anyways guys please review and I am so sorry is so short I promiss I'll try to update soon and for those who are reading You're my Everything I'll try and update that soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here I am writing a new chapter for Hidden Nightmares. I am sorry I have kept you waiting and that I have just made You're My Everything into Hiatus ,but I have no ideas yet for that story and I have a lot of other things on my mind. Anyways hope you like this short chapter I'll try and update much sooner than this one has been.**

Miley and Lily were cuddling close to each other on their bed. Just enjoying each others company when there was a soft knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Miley asked.

"Is me darling. Are you guys decent?"

"Yes Mr. Stewart you can come in" Lily answered as she scooted away from Miley just a little.

"Hey how come you guys are in your Jami's so early?"

"Oh we feel tired daddy first day of school and all"

"Well I'll bring you guys some oatmeal with chocolate in it and you guys can eat it up here but, you are responsible to clean afterwards, and don't let your mom find out."

"Thanks daddy thanks Mr. Stewart''

Just as they were saying that Tammy comes in the room.

"Hey um can I eat here too?''

"Sure Tammy get up here Honey Bug" Lily said as she helped her up to their bed.

Tammy hugged Lily as soon as Lily took her in her arms.

"I love you soo much Lily, missed you at the park"

"I love you too, and I also missed you" Lily said as she gave Tammy a quick kiss on her cheek.

Miley's heart melted at the sight and she thought there could not be a better person than Lily in this whole entire world. Even though it was super soon to think about but she knew she wanted to have kids with Lily someday.

"Hey aren't you going to say hello to Miley Honey Bug?''

"Of course! Hey Miley!" Tammy said jumping on Miley's belly.

"You sure love jumping on me kid." Miley said as she hugged the little girl.

"I am just playing" Tammy said blushing a little.

"I know Honey Bug" Miley whispered and for some reason both Lily and her blushed.

Tammy took notice and also voiced what she just saw.

"How come you both are red in the face?"

"Hmm nah we are just…" Miley started to say but was caught off guard.

"Nothing is wrong Tammy is ok sometimes people blush for no reason at all" Lily answered for Miley.

"Ok well I am going to put on my Jammies "Tammy said as she slid down the bed to go to her room.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"I think I am all the way in love with you and Tammy granted her is different but yeah is just the both of you are so amazing together and you both give me such a warm feeling deep in my heart, I just don't think I have ever felt this way for anyone. I am sorry maybe I should have kept it to myself." Miley said with her eyes watering.

"No Miles" Lily said while placing her right hand on Miley's left cheek and getting really close to her that her breath was hitting Miley's face. "Don't be sorry; don't ever feel sorry for feeling something towards anyone especially if something as wonderful as love, I feel the same about you and Tammy. I also know that the way you feel towards Tammy is obviously different than towards me, how about us three go out tomorrow on a date but with ought anyone really knowing is a date especially Tammy."

"That might be fun and is also very genius like of you"

"I have my moments" Lily said cockily.

"Hmm someone is being cocky"

"Yeah well I can't be modest all the time now can I?" Lily said with a smile spreading on her face while leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

The kiss was shortened because Tammy walked in the room.

"Lily? What are you doing?"

Both girls froze and looked at the innocent and confused face looking at them expectantly and the thought that came to mind was… Oh shit.

**To be continued…**

**I'll try an update when possible. I have more of an idea how I am going to develop this further but please be patient with me. Again sorry for those who love You're my Everything but I am completely stuck with that one and I have other things in my mind. Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I was not planning on Tammy to find out but it just seemed to take me there to make it a little bit more interesting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares thank you all who reviewed please continue doing so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its actors. I only own my own character Tammy.**

Lily looked at Tammy and went to her. She got down to her level.

"Tammy I can explain" Tammy looked at her intently.

"You see Miley and I care about each other deeply"

Miley came and scrunched down to be at Tammy's level as well and held Lily's hand for support.

"So is Miley your prince Eric Lily?'' Tammy asked.

"Well yes Tammy she is. Are you mad? "

"No I am not mad. I am just well happy if you are happy then so I am" Tammy said hugging Lily and then Miley. Both girls had tears in their eyes.

"I love you soo much Tammy" Lily said as she gave a kiss on the little girl's cheek. She picked her up and took her to Miley's and her bed.

The three girls lied together with Tammy in between both older girls.

"Lily I was wondering who do you love more me or Miley?"

"Well Tammy is not a matter of who I love more is a matter of that I love you both equally but differently at the same time, why do you ask that Honey Bug"

"Because you aren't going to be here for long"

"What why?" Lily asks the little girl.

"Well you will graduate soon and then you won't be here but you'll be with Miley"

"Oh sweetie I'll always be here for you, yes I'll be going to college but it does not mean I won't be there for you, you just need to call me and I'll be here in less than a second." Lily held the little girl close to her chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah and Tammy I'll be here for you too" Miley added while she rubbed the girl's back in soothing circular motion.

"Thanks Miley I guess you being with Lily is not that bad. Just promise you won't hurt Lily because if you do" Tammy said as she turned her head to face Miley.

"Hey you have my word, I'll never hurt Lily at least not intentionally" Miley told the young child.

Tammy hugged Miley, then she went to cuddle close to Lily as she laid her head on the older girls chest once more.

"Did I ever tell you that I love your heart beat Lily" Tammy said sleepy.

"No but I do know that I love you with all my heart and soul" Lily said honestly as she warped her arms around the little girl's body.

"Me too" And with that Tammy was asleep.

"You know Lily you really are turning me on" Miley whispered into Lily's ear low enough so only she could hear.

"How is that and be careful" Lily whispered back.

"I don't know is just you with Tammy, the way you are with her it makes something inside me get stirred" Miley said as she kissed Lily on the lips passionately making both girls moan softly.

"Miley please not now, Tammy" But she was shut up by Miley kissing her neck and nibbling softly.

"Let's… go… to…Hanna Closet" Miley said between kisses.

"Ok" Lily said a little breathless. She moved the sleeping girl on top of her to the middle of the bed. She placed the blanket over her little body and kissed her head. Miley took Lily's hand and led her to the closet. Once inside the Hanna Closet Miley kissed Lily with want and desire.

"Miles please take me already" Lily said with much eagerness.

"Shh I want to do just that but a little patience won't do no harm" Miley said as she continued kissing Lily all over her neck, jaw, cheeks and lips.

Lily pushed her knee towards Miley's spot.

"Mmm Lily"

"You liked that" Lily asked as she did the same movement once more.

That took Miley over the edge and she took off all of Lily's clothing and started to kiss, lick and suck every exposed skin of the other girl's body. She took Lily's right nipple in her mouth and sucked and nibbled as it turned hard.

"Oh Miley!" Lily gasped in pleasure.

"I love you" Miley whispered in Lily's ear as she entered her with one of her fingers.

"I love you too" Lily whispered back as she took off Miley's pajama bottoms and under ware and did the same to the other girl.

In their room Mr. Stewart came and placed three oatmeal plates on a table he brought up.

"Well I guess the girls went to the bathroom." He said to himself and left the room.

After a good hour and a half of love making both girls got dressed and went back to their room.

They found Tammy was eating her oatmeal and watching some TV.

"Oh hey Tammy I thought you were asleep" Lily asked.

Tammy looked at them and said. "Who could sleep with both of you screaming each others names out. What were you doing anyways?" She asked curiously.

Both girls turned reader than a tomato.

"Um we were practicing for a play" Lily said out of no where.

"Yeah a special play only for the both of us" Miley added nervously.

"Mmh" Lily nodded in agreement. "I am sorry we woke you though."

"Is ok at least I got to eat this warm. Now eat yours too" Tammy said as she pointed at the other two oatmeal plates.

"Yes ma'm" Both Lily and Miley said in simultaneously as they headed to their plates.

Once all the food was gone they all fell asleep with Tammy in between both girls.

**Ok there you guys go another chapter wow two in two days! Hope you all liked it please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here is another chapter to Hidden Nightmares enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe I own Hanna Montana. Think again! I don't own fiddly squash!**

Both Miley and Lily had slept with Tammy in between them. Both girls had their arms protectively around the young girl.

They all started to wake up slowly. Once wake the girls decided to tell Tammy that what she found out about last night was a secret between all three of them and that after school they would take her to ice cream and a movie.

They all soon got ready for school and were headed down stares for breakfast.

"Hey girls sleep good last night?" Asked Robbie

"Yeah dad we slept really well last night." Miley answered

"Good now here are some nice fluffy pancakes"

"Thanks Mr. Stewart" said Lily

"No prob now you better hurry school starts in a few minutes"

"Dad we still have time though you should wake up Jackson I think he is still asleep and he is taking us to school ain't he"

"No today I'll be taking ya' because he has a retreat later so he is not going to school as early as you three"

"Oh why?"

"Well Lily he is going to a college fair down in LA so they'll be meeting up some where else at 8 today."

"Oh cool can't wait till is our turn" Lily said a little too happy for Tammy's liking.

"You see you will forget me. You're already thinking of leaving!" Tammy said screaming as she ran up to her room.

"What in the world?" Robbie ask

"Is ok Mr. Stewart I'll go talk to her" Lily said as she got of her chair and went up to talk to Tammy.

She knocked on Tammy's door so she would open it.

"Honey Bug hey open up I want to talk to you"

"No go away you already want to." Tammy said sobbing.

"No Tammy I don't ever want to leave you, you got to believe that. Please let me in baby"

"Ok" Tammy said as she went up to the door, stood on her tippy toes and opened the door for Lily.

Once Tammy opened the door she launched herself to Lily and started crying a lot harder, in fact her little body was shaking with each sob.

"Shh, there ,there Honey Bug I am here, I will always be here for you no matter what happens, wherever I may go , I'll always be here for you my darling." She kissed the top of her head and kept holding her in her arms. "I love you soo much Tammy more than life itself"

"I love you too Lily that's why I don't want you to go I'll miss you too much. You're like my mom too not just my sister." In that moment both girls' eyes watered and needless to say they both shed tears of love, happiness and understanding.

"I love you too Honey Bug always until the end of time my little one" Lily whispered to her.

"Would you like to skip school today?" Lily asked as she wiped her tears and Tammy's.

"No because school is important"

"Yeah you are right, you are a smart girl. Come on lets go finish breakfast." Lily said as she picked her up and took her down stares carefully, so she would not trip and fall with her in her arms.

Once down at the table both Mr. Stewart and Miley looked at both girls expectantly.

"Is alright everything is fine" Lily said to both of them. She winked at Miley when Mr. Stewart faced the sink.

"Hey Honey Bug you alright now?" Miley asked the little girl.

"Yes Miles I am ok" Tammy said as she hugged the other teenager.

"Glad to hear it and so you know I'll never leave you ether." Miley whispered in her little ear the last part. With that she gave her a kiss in her left cheek. Tammy blushed a little but smiled back and went back to eating.

Soon all three girls were done with breakfast and were headed to school. What would await them was something they never imagined.

**Ok guys leaving it here please review sorry is so short is what I could come up with at the moment.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys here is another chapter of Hidden Nightmares. Hope you all enjoy please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana or its character's, I make no claims over Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Jason Earls, Mitchell Musso, Selena Gomez, Moses Arias and Billy Ray Cyrus also Brooke Shields. I make no Profit with this story this is for pure fun and enjoyment. If two people of the same sex in a loving, romantic relationship bother you please do not continue reading. My own creation is however Tammy!**

The girls were entering school when Amber and Ashley showed up blocking their way.

"Um Amber, Ashley could you move?" Miley said calmly.

"Sure Stewart but first introduce us to your new friend here" Amber said looking at Lily down.

"Well Amber this is Lily my sister"

"I did not know you had a sister Miley" Ashley said, clearly she was a bit nicer than Amber, thus calling the other girl by her first name.

"Well we are not sister biologically, but her parents adopted me and my little sister" Lily said addressing Ashley and ignoring the fuming glare Amber was giving her.

"Well, I will get going, as for you Lily know this I rule the school, remember that and you will do just fine here" Amber said moving past the other two girls.

"Nice meeting you" Ashley said in a low voice as she went to fallow Amber.

"Ok what was that about?" Lily said pointing with her thumb at the girls.

"Oh that was just Amber and Ashley" Miley said as they continued walking to their lockers.

"Uhu I got that but why the whole "I rule the school crap""Lily said.

"Oh that because she is threaten since Mikayla and Jake Ryan are my friends, very close friends so she knows both you and I are practically famous here."

"Ok well don't know if I want to be famous but ok" Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Listen", Miley said placing her hand on the other girls right hand "it does not matter I care about you and I won't let anything nor anyone hurt you especially a jerk like Amber, now Ashley is nice she used to be my best friend till six grade but she later became friends with Amber don't know why she won't leave her or why she is nice to me sometimes and others she ignores me" Miley said a little sadden.

"Hey is ok now you've got me and I will never turn my back on you Miles" Lily said caressing her cheek boldly considering their surroundings.

"Hey is ok I know Lil" Miley said touching Lily's right hand on her cheek and nearing just a tad to Lily's touch.

"Again I say, be careful guys" Mikayla said startling the two girls.

"Oh sheesh Mik you scared me" Miley said breathing hard, and Lily just laughed a little.

"Well good maybe next time you'll watch it" Mikayla said taking her books out.

"Hey Mikayla would you like to go out with us this afternoon after school, you, Ollie, Tammy, Jake and Joanie. I know lately she as been acting odd but I personally think is because you are dating Ollie now" Miley said.

"Is alright I guess we can make it a group thing, but do you think is wise to bring a little girl with us?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah and we sort of promised her she could hang out with us today" Lily added.

Lily took her books out and all three girls were on their way to their perspective classes. Little did they know that someone was watching not only that they recorded what had just happened in front of their lockers.

"This is gold" The person said to it's self.

Now the girls went on with their day till Lunch came.

Once in the cafeteria the small group of friends got together. Joanie did sit with them but she had her I-pod on not too interested in the conversation. Until a hard bang was heard.

"Ooh Good I have your attention" said Amber with an evil look.

"You see I have an interesting recording, video recording of two of our students who happened to be sisters but yet they act like more than sisters" Amber said looking strait at Miley and Lily who both by now had paled so much that a ghost had more color than them.

When both Joanie and Mikayla heard this they stood up to quickly and made their way strait to Amber while Oliver and Jake fallowed them.

"Oh wait if any of you guys make me stop you'll all suffer" Amber said.

"Oh really Amber I don't think so, you see I'll break your neck, hands and every other body part you have and trust me it won't be pleasurable, well to you anyways" Joanie said smirking. In swift motion she hit the other girl in the stomach. Making her let go of her cell phone. Mikayla, grabbed it and proceeded to delete the video. Jake and Oliver decided to grab Amber and take her to the back of the school.

"Ok listen Amber you can mess with anyone in this school, but you will not mess with any of my friends or I'll personally make sure you're the laughing stock of this entire school, and universe got that" Jake said furious.

"I did not know you still cared about Miley" She said clearly still hurt for the blow Joanie hit her with but not ready to back down from a chatting match.

"Well of course I care for her as my best friend" Jake told her.

"And she also happens to be my best friend as well and now so is Lily so if you ever try to hurt ether girl again you'll wish that you were dead got that!" Oliver said with a strong tone, to make his point.

"Fine, but don't come to me when you find out the secret they are hiding" Amber said and left laughing very evil like.

"Man, not alarm you but that girl gives me the creeps" Jake says looking blankly at Amber walking away.

"I know, I know" Oliver said nodding in agreement.

They went back to the cafeteria were everyone was chatting away forgetting the past seconds event.

Ollie and Jake sat back down with their friends.

"So would you mind telling us what that was about?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Um not now Ollie, tonight I promise I tell you guys" Miley let her friends know. However both Lily and Mikayla were giving her quizckle looks.

They all pushed it to the back of their minds and went on with their day.

**Ok guys I know is short but I feel a headache coming on so I must stop here. Please review hopefully maybe tomorrow or Wednesday I'll UD once again.**

**I must thank Croaker001 he has been reviewing since the beginning and given me much confidence with my writing as well as all of you who take the time to review. Thanks so much this chapter is for you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here is a new overdue chapter of Hidden Nightmares. Give thanks to LivesInLove for spell checking and grammar correcting.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Miley and Lilly were finishing putting in the books of the day in their locker, and putting in their back packs what they would need for homework. Mikayla and Oliver where in front of the school waiting for them, they decided to go in Oliver's car and go pick up Tammy from her kindergarten.

Once in Oliver car Mikayla decided to ask something that has been on her mind for a while.

"So I need to ask you something Lily"

"Yeah"

" How come you act as though Tammy really is your little sister, don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with it I am just curious."

"Well you see I have known about her situation since I got to the Foster Care Facility I was in"

"Oh, may I ask what was it?"

"Well I am sorry Mikayla but I don't feel like I should be sharing that with you, but I'll tell you she witnessed something horrid."

"Ok sorry I asked"

"No is fine but please don't ask her, if you do I swear I'll kill you"

"No need to be so aggressive, I would not ask her that's why I asked you."

"I am sorry is just when it comes to her I can't help but protect her at all cost, even from Miley or anyone else really."

"Wow talk about love unconditional love" Oliver added.

'Yeah it is" Miley said, taking Lily's hand in hers and kissing her lips briefly.

"We are here guys" Oliver announced.

Lily got out of the car and went in the building to go get Tammy. When Tammy saw her she went running to her, with her back pack and lunch box in hand.

"Lily!" Tammy screamed.

"Hey Honey Bug!" Lily said exited as well to see her little girl. She took her in her arms and gave her kisses all over her little face.

"I missed you" Tammy confessed.

"I missed you too baby." Lily whispered to her.

"Ok you can put me down now."Tammy said giggling.

"Oh what if I don't want too, what are you gonna do about it?" Lily said smirking.

"I don't know" Tammy said shrugging.

Lily chuckled and put her down on the floor, took her little left hand and walked with her to Oliver's car.

"Hey who's that Lily?" Tammy asked pointing at Oliver who smiled at her and gave her a little wave.

"Oh that is my friend Oliver, he is also friends with Miley and Mikayla, the other girl inside is his girlfriend."

"Wait as in Mikayla, Mikayla?" Tammy said surprised at this bit of information.

"Yes come on." Lily said picking her up again and getting in the car, sitting her in the middle of her and Miley, after Miley moved to give them space.

"Hey Mikayla remember me from the concert!" Tammy asked.

"Yes I remember you."Mikayla said smiling and winking at the little girl.

"Wow we know someone who's famous!" They all laughed at her comment and enthusiasm.

"Were also going to meet Jake Ryan at the movies" Miley said to the little girl while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmmm that feels nice Miley" Tammy said forgetting what Miley had just mentioned.

Once they got to the movie theater parking lot. They got out, went to the ticket window and decided to watch UP since they had Tammy with them.

Joanie and Jake both came after awhile, in their own cars. They bought the tickets and in they went. Tammy decided to sit next to Joanie she found her interesting plus she reminded her of Lily. Joanie seemed annoying at first but then she was just got amused by the little girl.

"So you see Lily is an awesome skater and basket ball player and anything you can imagine!" Tammy said excitedly and with pride of Lily to Joanie once they got out of the movie.

"You've got quite an admirer here Lily" Joanie said smiling at the little girl while holding her hand something she thought she'd never do with any kid, she was not too fond of them.

"Yeah" Lily said smiling at Tammy and Joanie while still holding Miley's hand in hers and giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Once out of the Movie Theater building they decided to go to Pizza Hut to eat. Since it was right in front of the Movie Theater building they just walked across with both Lily and Joanie holding on to Tammy's hands.

Once inside they sat down in one of those round booth's with Tammy in between Lily and Joanie, Miley next to Lily, Joanie next to Jake, Mikayla next to Miley, Oliver next to Mikayla but towards the outside of the round booth and Jake also towards the outside. Very gentlemen like.

Once they ordered they continued talking and having fun with each other. Tammy laughed at some of the silliness they all talked about; they made sure not to say inappropriate things in front of her. Al in all they all enjoyed each others company including Tammy's. Jake even put her on his shoulders when they went to the beach to continue hanging out for a few more minutes.

"I'm super tall!" Tammy said giggling and putting her arms up for emphasis.

Everyone laughed at her cuteness.

"You sure are tall Tammy" Mikayla said looking up at her while still holding Oliver's hand in hers.

Once done at the beach they all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Mikayla and Oliver took Miley, Lily and Tammy to their house.

"Daddy were home" Miley announced once she entered her house.

"Hey Bud, momma is coming in later, after that we are all going to have a family dinner some place nice, so go get showered and dress nice."

"Um Mr. Stewart I don't really own a dress." Lily said a little embarrassed at the fact.

"That's fine Miley will lend you one ok."

"Ok' Lily said still embarrassed.

"Don't worry Lil come with me" Miley said taking Lily's hand in hers and leading her to their room, then her closet.

"Ok Lil we have sun dresses, we have two gowns but we don't need those for tonight, we have dresses that reach our knees and half our thighs and we also have flowies."

"Flowies?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yes dresses that flow with the wind" Miley answered like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"Ok well I want a Flowie one, that one, the black one."

'Good choice Lily Truscott" Miley said taking the dress out of the hanger and giving it to Lily.

"Now may I suggest wearing pearls, for your ears and necklace as well as a bracelet."

"Um you sure you don't mind lending me all of this?" Lily asked.

"Lily why on earth would I mind you're my sister," she lowered her voice so only she could hear her, "and you are also my girlfriend I don't mind one bit, besides you will look great." Miley said giving her a quick peck on the lips and smiling at her. "Now go get showered."

"Yes Ma'am" Lily said grinning and going to the bathroom to get showered. She decided once she was done with her shower and washing her hair to make herself bangs. She cut her front hair just right above her eyebrows, straight and took part of her hair back with a little rubber band. She put on her dress once her hair had been dried and put up nicely, then she put on the small pearl earrings, they were only a little pearl balls, then the pearl necklace and the bracelet on her right wrist.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she had to do a double take, she could not believe this was her in front of the mirror she looked like some princess at least to her. "Oh make up, well I hope Miley does not mind me using some of hers." She took some powder and put it on her face, then a light pink blush on her cheek apples, then a light metallic color on her eye lids, some mascara and then a light pink lip gloss.

When she came out of the bathroom, Mrs. Stewart and Mr. Stewart stood still looking at her in the hall way. "My, my you look quite lovely Lily, like a princess right Robbie. Oh we must take a picture of you darling." Brooke said smiling at the now blushing Lily, she gave her a hug and whispered in her left ear "You look wonderful darling; any one would be a fool not to notice how special you are"

"Thanks Mrs. Stewart" Lily said smiling up at the older woman. "How was your trip?"

"Oh it went fine, but will talk more at dinner you go and help Tammy with her dress, Miley is having a hard time and she asked for you" Brooke said ushering her to Tammy's room.

Lily did as told to find Tammy already dressed with a nice pink frilly dress with two pigtails with little pink bows on each.

"Wow look at my Honey Bug!" Lily said looking at Tammy in her beautiful new dress.

"Lily! Wow you look pretty too!" Tammy said jumping up and down. She had white shoes and white socks, pretty white socks.

"Hey come here princess" Lily said scrunching down and giving her little girl a big hug and a gigantic kiss on both her cheeks.

Tammy squealed with excitement.

Lily put her down took her by her little right hand and went to Miley's and her room.

When she got in, she saw two white shoes, sharol actually and a note that said: "Try them on and go down stairs with them on and Tammy of course."

She did as the note said, when she got down to the bottom of the stairs everyone was waiting for them, including Joanie, Jake, Mikayla and Oliver.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were invited." Joanie answered she herself in a nice flowery white dress and her hair with some nice pins.

"Lily, Tammy welcome to our family, its official we have adopted you two, you are now Stewarts." Brooke said happy hugging them both and crying.

"Oh wow, I mean you sure?" Lily asked still rather confused that it was happening so fast.

'Yeah I mean you can still keep you last names but you're ours, do you mind?"

"No how can I mind all of you are so kind to me and Tammy I could not ask for a better family to be a part of, is just I did not know it was going to take such little time, don't get me wrong I am happy I am just well in shock."

"Hey no worries ok, come" Brooke said holding her hand and taking her to the living room.

Miley hugged Lily and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry I'm always going to be here for you." she then kissed her left cheek. Lily smiled at her with a glimmer in her eyes, she kissed her on her cheek but lingered there for a little bit longer than usual. She hugged her tightly and whispered back "So will I."

**Ok guys there you go hope you all like it, I might just leave it here or I might continue don't know, you guys have to let me know if I should leave it here or continue.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is a brand new chapter of Hidden Nightmares. This is completely brand new kiddies, since I re-posted it, this chapter has not been posted before so thank Croaker001 for convincing me on finishing the story properly, now here is the catch you guys have to at least say something about this chapter even if you'd like to say you did not really like it or something but no more than those words can you say, meaning you can't say anything bad towards me or anyone else for that matter. I won't tolerate anyone bullying or degrading people at all capeesh.**

**This will be Beta it but I'm posting it now, so it's a treat the next one however you'll have to wait for, it to be checked before it's posted. So yes I hope your are grateful enough to review thanks! Now if you're one of those who likes it all spick and span well wait until I post the corrected version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanna Montana, any of the franchise of Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchell Musso, Jason Earls, and so on, the only little cutie I own is Tammy! No money is made with part of or in a whole with this story.**

After the family gathering and all the cool Stewart Family Fun, the girls decided to hang out at the beach with their friends, thankfully, though sort of painful at the same time, Tammy Fell asleep after too much excitement, so the girls went out to hang out with ought her.

"Miles I'm glad I get to hang out with you, and our friends but I have to admit, I miss my Tammy."

"Aww Lil I miss her too, but hey tomorrow we get up early and we go to the park with her, whatcha say?"

"I say, I love that idea" Lily said grinning. Then she gave a peck on Miley's lips.

"Hey you two, were do you think you're going?" Oliver said draping his left arm over Lilly's shoulder and walking in the same slow pace as her and Miley.

"Well we are walking as you can see Ollie and if you know what's good for ya' you'll get your arm off my girl." Miley said as she took Oliver's arm off her girl.

Oliver stood stunned "Hey… but… I did… not… mean… "

With that everyone started laughing. Even Mikayla "Oh gosh Ollie if you'd seen your face, "but I did not mean "

"Fine then I'll just leave you guys humph" he said walking in the opposite direction.

When everyone saw that they all panicked.

"Wait Oliver! Oliver! Dude get back here." They all said running behind him. Though when he made an opropt stop so did they, once they catch up to him.

"Hey Oliver what…"

"Shh!" He said putting his hand over Lilly's mouth. He pointed to the front.

When everyone looked to the direction he was pointing at their mouths fell open and eyes bugged out, in fact if they had been cartoons it would had been very comical.

Right there beneath a palm tree, Jackson and Sarah were on a steamy kissing moment. Hands inside hair and tongue action sort of thing.

"Jackson?"

"Hmm did you say something Sar?" He looked at her and saw she was looking at the direction everyone else was.

"Oh." Was all that he could come up with.

Once everyone was over the shock they all talked about it.

"So the reason why he did not say anything was because I did not want anyone to know I was with him, since well I tutored him in College Chemistry, which by the way he was actually extraordinarily good at."

"Jackson! Good in something, like chemistry, no way."

"No he really is, he's taking AP chemistry, wait didn't you tell them?"

"No since my darling family is always busy with stuff, what would they care. To top it off we have more kids now yay for me!"

"Jackson wait!" Miley said trying to catch up with him.

"What Miley you've got everything ok! You've got Hanna, Lilly and everything you always wanted now I want something and you sure better keep your yap shut about it. I'm tired of always whatever, Miley wants or needs or hey lets get it for her."

"Jackson I did not know, why did you not tell me anything, of course we would have supported you we all would and will."

"Just leave me alone." With that Jackson went in the direction of were his car was parked.

Sarah looked apologetically "Sorry I should have kept my mouth shut, see you at school." With that Sarah left after Jackson.

"Oh I should have kept my mouth shut too, I'm sorry Miley." Oliver said placing his right hand over her shoulder.

"Is ok lets just go home, or perhaps the park?"

"Sure let's go to the Park." Oliver said smiling softly at his best friend.

Lily took Miley's hand in hers and rubbed the top of Miley's hand with her thumb, then she kissed her right cheek and whispered in her ear, "Is going to be alright Miles, he'll come around."

"I hope so Lily, I hope so."

When they got to the park, Mikayla, Oliver, Joanie and Jake went to the slides, while Miley and Lily sat on a park bench near were the others were.

Lily kept rubbing Miley's hand with her thumb, then she slowly lifted Miley chin making her look at her.

"Hey Miley, look at me."

"Yeah Lily, I'm just shocked that, well he would not trust us, any of us? Why?"

"Well Miley put yourself in his place, you've got the Hanna thing, then you got a sister well two even though to me Tammy is more mine than a little sister but you already knew that, so yeah he just wants people to notice him too, especially his family, including you if anything especially you. Stop fighting with him so much and be his friend."

Miley smiled and looked at Lily's eyes, she ran her fingers through Lily's hair, "What would become of me if I did not have you in my life, I may get everything I want according to him and perhaps I do but not really, I wish we could be more open even at home, school, do you know how long I've yearn for this? I'm not saying, the making love part just this right now, you talking to me, holding my hand, kissing me, whispering in my ear, and the thing that I love most is the way you are with Tammy, gosh from the first day I saw you with her I just can't even begin to explain what I felt, is like my heart was going to burst in a good way of course. I just hope one day we can have her as our own, I can't think of you ever being apart from that little girl or her from you, even if it means I have to be out of the picture so as long I know the two of you are together."

Lily had tears running down her face with that speech. She took Miley's face in both her hands and kissed her deeply and with all the love she could convey in that one kiss. Miley wrapped her arms around Lily's waist and neck, and Lily slowly wrapped her arms around Miley's neck not breaking the kiss, not even when air was becoming an issue, she just couldn't though in the end she did stop. Lily kept her forehead against Miley's forehead as she tired to catch her breath.

"Want to go home?"

"Yeah but first lets go swing on the swings I hardly ever used those, please." Lily begged.

"Sure I'll push you."

"Yes!" Lily shrieked and ran towards the swings. Miley just laughed fallowing her.

**Ok there you go guys hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you guys thought of Jacksons little secret.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is a new chapter of Hidden Nightmares. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review. Thanks to LivesInlove for being my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

Once the girls and their friends had fun they took Lily and Miley back home. The girls said their goodbyes and went strait to their room.

"Well Miles this was some fine night, huh."

"Yes Lil." She said closing the door behind her and putting the lock.

Lily was taking off her necklace and ear rings when Miley started kissing down her neck.

"Hmm Miley." Lily said as she leaned her back as she gave Miley more access to her neck while also leaning herself back to have no space between her own body and Miley's. Miley encircled her arms around Lily's waist and started doing circular motions over Lily's tummy. Lily turned around and kissed Miley with all the love she could convey in that little act alone.

Lily licked Miley's lower lip asking for access which was granted quickly. Their tongues danced with each other tasting the inside of their mouths. Lily slowly guided Miley to their bed. But Miley stopped her. Lily looked at her questionglly.

"I just want to do this." Miley told Lily as she unzipped Lily's dress then she started kissing her shoulders as the dress slowly went down her body, leaving her in only her black silk braw and underwear. Lily wrapped her arms around Miley's neck kissing her deeply. She stopped for a second, rose and eyebrow at her secret girlfriend "You know this is so not fair." She said smirking; she then took part of Miley's dress in her hands and started lifting it up, Miley raised her arms up so she could take it off. Once completely off her Lily continued kissing her hungrily.

Hands roamed every ware, and then Lily gently pushed Miley down on their bed. Miley guided them up, while not breaking their heavy make out session. Lily then started nibbling Miley's earlobe and sucking on it, then she kissed a spot behind her ear then she slowly went down her neck kissing, licking and sucking softly making Miley moan softly. Then she kissed her jaw, her lips again, then she continued kissing over her chest, her stomach all over and licking at some places, then she kissed her thighs, and inner thighs. Then Lily hooked her fingers on ether side of Miley's underwear and slid them off her.

"Oh gosh Miley you smell so dam' good, and I can see someone wants me." Lily said smiling at how wet Miley already was.

"Well I can sincerely say you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way, as corny as it may sound." Miley said blushing a little and chuckling. Lily did not waist any more time and started licking and nibbling on Miley's center making Miley want to scream out in pleasure but instead she just bit her tongue, Lily continued but then she felt how wet she was as well. "Miles I want to..."

"Come here Lil" With that Lily got on top of Miley, then Miley took off Lily's underwear and Lily started grinding over Miley. They both started slowly at first then they picked up pace, Miley wrapped her legs around Lily's waist and thrusted upward while Lily went forward much harder each time. They started kissing each other to muffle their moans. Until they both hit their climax.

"Oh God Miley that's the best sexual experience that I've ever had, but then is the only one I've ever wanted." She said with her head on Miley's chest while Miley ran her left hand through Lily's hair.

"Me too Lily, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you and Tammy. I love her so much."

Lily lifted her head and kissed Miley lightly on her lips. Then she kissed her nose softly. "I know you love us Miles. I could not have wished for a better girlfriend than you, not even in my wildest of dreams." She said smiling then kissed her once more, soon the kiss started to heat up again. They soon started round two. Lily stopped kissing and asked Miley "Um do you think we could try something different"

"Sure what is it?"

"Um I know this might sound strange but, do you think we could try it like a lets say a dog or cat or some kind of well animal?"

"What?"

"Well you know just, huh never mind it's stupid."

"No is ok, but how would we go about this?" Lily shrugged at the question in truth she did not even know why she wanted this, or how to go about it.

"Hmm well maybe I can get on my knees and hands like if I was well, some animal and you could just grind against my ass in any case. I suppose.''

"Really?"

"Yes anything to make you happy."

"Really Miley it's not too weird isn't I mean are you sure you'll be ok with that?"

"Hmm, hmm" Miley said nodding.

"You know what Miley forget it that was a horrible idea I don't know what came over me lets just forget it."

"No let's just try it; if we like it we do it again. Is not that horrible I know girls and guys do it, well why can't we but doing it differently, we won't know until we try."

"No Miley, no, lets not, let's forget I even said something as stupid as that."

"Fine then can we do this?" Miley said capturing Lily's lips with her own. Slowly but surely Miley switched positions with Lily who was now underneath Miley.

"Hmmm, that's more like it." Miley whispered in Lily's ear making her shiver in response.

"Miley make love to me, like really make love to me, soft and sweet. I know I've never really done that but, I need it." Lily said her voice cracking and her eyes watering up.

"Shhh baby of course, I'll make love to you all night if you want, even a little into morning." Miley let Lily know using her thumb to capture the tears that spilled over Lily's cheeks. She kissed her lips softly, with kindness and tenderness. She touched Lily's shoulders, arms, tummy, thighs and legs. She kissed every inch of her. She took off her braw which both of them have left on themselves. She kissed each breast and then she took one nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue then sucking on it softly.

Lily moaned softly entangling her fingers in Miley's hair encouraging her to continue. Miley smiled to herself but she soon let go of Lily's right nipple and attached herself to her left one, doing the same thing as before.

Miley then proceeded to kiss Lily's cleavage, going on a south path wit heated opened mouth kisses grassing her skin with her tongue. Miley soon got to were she knew Lily most needed her to be. Miley licked Lily's center, nibbling softly making Lily gasp in pleasure. Miley continued on until they both heard a knock on the door that startled them.

"Miley, Lily you guys ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah mom, we're just turning off the TV. Going to sleep."

"Ok well , open the door so I can kiss you goodnight."

Both girls looked at each other panic in their eyes, lucky for them Tammy asked Brooke to take her to the kitchen for some chocolate milk.

"Sigh"

"Remind me to give Tammy the biggest Ice Cream her little heart desires and everything else she wants for the rest of her life." Miley said as she went to get their PJ's from the back of their door's hooked up.

Both girls got their PJ's on quickly and put their clothes away. Unlocked the door and went down stairs to join Brooke and Tammy.

"Hey Honey Bug, you had a nightmare again?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah I dreamn't that you and Miley were in a special play that only you two could be in and that then a big giant whale ate you up, and I never, never saw you guys again." When Tammy was done speaking she started crying, Lily took her in her arms to cradle her to calm her down.

"Why would they be eaten up by a whale little girl?" Brooke asked Tammy.

'Is ok Mrs. Stewart she is just afraid that once I go to college she'll never see me or Miley again."

"Oh darling that'll never happen." Brooke told her trying to take her away from Lily's arms so she could go to bed, but Tammy would not have it.

"Is ok I've got her." Lily said cradling her even more. After some time Tammy clamed down but, she still would not go to Brooke. So instead she gave up and sat down on the table.

"So girls how was your night with your friends?"

"It was good mom"

'Yes very nice" Lily said smiling sweetly at the woman that looked like if she was about to cry.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Oh sure darling I'm fine, you know what I'll just leave you girls and I'll go to bed. Don't stay up to late Ya' hear"

"Ok night mom, night Mrs. Stewart thanks again for everything you've done for us."

"No problem" With that Brooke went up to hers and Robbie's room.

"Tammy why did you not want to go with Mrs. Stewart?"

"Because if not she would find out about you and Miley duh! She would have put me to bed, then what? Were you playing for that play again? I heard you in my room, or was that the telivi…, teli, the well that box over there but in your room." Tammy said pointing at the living rooms television.

"Um yeah it was definetly the television" Miley said siping some of her hot coco.

"You know what I think." Tammy said trying to drink some of her hot coco, but it was too hot for her and she showed it to Lily so she would blow on it, which of course Lily did chuckling a little.

"I think you were doing that "Play" and you're not telling me, can I see it sometime?"

"Um.. Tammy is just well is not…" Lily started but did not know what to say.

So Miley said something she would later regret."You see it's really not for little kids is more like for our friends."

Lily looked at her in a what are you thinking look. Miley just shrugged in response.

'Ok Honey Bug lets put you to bed."

'Aww I never get to have fun."

"Don't worry tomorrow it'll be just you and us, at the park, beach and if you behave perhaps even a PG movie." Lily said winking at Miley.

"Wow! Ok then lets go to sleep fast so we can go fast!" She said pulling Lily up the stairs while Lily took Miley's hand in hers while also dragging her up stairs as well both young teenagers chuckling at Tammy's excitement and curiosity.

**Ok there you go guys hope you all enjoy it please review thanks. Thanks to all who have reviewed previously. I greatly appreciate it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here guys I'm writing a new chapter of Hidden Nightmares is amazing I'm actually going to write a new chapter for this but I finally had a idea, though I'm not sure how long of a chapter this will be but lets just say for those of you who LOVE Tammy, it's Tammy filled chapter : )**

**Please thanks LivesInLove for taking care of my horrific bad grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hanna Montana; its rightful owners are its A Laugh Production and Disney Channel. No part of this story is made for profit of any kind. It's just for fun.**

Miley and Lilly woke up around eight am, they smiled at each other and kissed briefly, last nights memories rushing in like a tidal wave, making both girls shiver at the sheer thought of the past events. They kissed again lovingly, "Hmm ok we should get up and get dressed." Miley said stretching a bit.

"Hmm do I have too?" Lilly said pouting and snuggling closer to Miley's side.

"Yes we have too, Tammy is waiting on us to take her to the park, beach or sand castle come on lets go."

"Sand castle really Miley?" Lily asked raising an eye brow at her girlfriend.

Miley wiggled her butt teasingly at her girlfriend. "Come on get up."

"Honey doing that you'll get me to do something else, if you know what I mean." Lily told Miley in her seductive tone with a hint of humor.

She shrugged it off and took off the quilt covering her body, with the sweaty sheets she decided to put everything in a pile to wash later. She took some clean under ware and put those on, even though it felt icky since she had not bathe, yet but she could not just go out of the room in her birthday suite for all to see.

Once inside the bathroom she took off the shorts, half sleeve green shirt with a black cross over it, then every thing else. She got in the shower with Miley just stepping out of it. For now they just stayed in the same bathroom if only in some hurry, but they still could not bathe together. Their parents aloud it, it seemed harmless enough, both girls thought if only they knew the truth? Would they still be ok with it?

Once done with their perspective baths they went down stairs. Tammy was watching some cartoons.

"Hey Honey Bug what are you watching there?"

"Oh just Phineas and Ferb is a nice show why?"

"Oh no reason, except you, Miley and I are going to have fun just the three of us. Sound like a good plan to you?" Lilly asked with a grin.

Tammy's eyes shown with happiness as she squealed in delight "Oh Yes! We're going to have so much fun!" She exclaimed with cheer she jumped up and down on the couch and Lilly swept her up in her arms and flew her up in the air and cached her up in mid air.

Both Miley and Lilly laughed at the joy they have in-tised in Tammy. They got some cash, Miley's credit card, and their phones and off they went. They decided to go to Bugger King to eat some French toast sticks and Croissant wish.

"Gosh Lilly you are both eating like pigs, what did you two do last night?" She said with one of her French Toast Sticks still in her hand as she just stared in amazement at the other two older girls.

"Don't worry Tammy one day you'll know and you'll beg us to keep quiet." Miley said laughing but saying, "Ouch" when Lilly hit her in her left leg.

"Ok now Tammy after this would you like to go to, the park, movies or beach your choice." Lilly asked the little girl.

"Hmmm" Tammy said tapping her little index finger on her chin trying to imitate Lilly. Both Miley and Lilly chuckled at this.

"Movies so we can go see The Land Before Time on that big theater you know the one that starts with an I and says Max at the end."

Both Lilly and Miley laughed at this, "You mean the IMAX Theater Tammy, yes will take you there."

"Cool! Then we can go to the beach and then the park!" Tammy said all exited.

"Cool now keep eating so we can go ok Honey Bug" Lilly said ruffling Tammy's hair which she had loose with only a little bow clipped on her right side. She had a nice lavender jumper with a white blouse, that her sleeves were short and puffy. She had a small golden ball ear ring, the kinds they put on when you first do your ear hole, which was done on her three weeks ago. She wanted it and well Susan did what she could by taking her to the pediatrician though Lilly had to hold her she would not let anyone near her unless Lilly held her on her lap.

Tammy finished up quickly and so did the other two girls. Once they were done they called Mikayla to pick them up if she could turns out she, was able too take them to The IMAX theater but could not pick them up afterwards, so they decided to call Jake to see if he could pick them up, both Jake and Mikayla got there Licenses and Oliver but, the other three girls did not they had their permits except for Lilly she was still studying the book. But unless they had an adult with them they could not drive.

Mikayla soon got to Burger King were the girls were waiting on the curb. Tammy sat on Mile yap while Lilly stood since she knew she would be sitting for quite some time both in the car and at the movies.

Mikayla honked her horn so the girls knew she was there. Tammy shrieked when she saw Mikayla from her driver's seat window and her over sized sunglasses, chewing some gum. Mikayla stopped the car opened all four doors so the girls could get in. Tammy sat on the back with Miley while, Lilly sat on the front with Mikayla.

"Hey so were you three lovely ladies headed?" Mikayla asked even though she knew.

"We're going to I- MAX" said Tammy all exited as could be.

Mikayla laughed at her enthusiasm and said it would be her pleasure taking her. As it turns out she got a call from her grandparents that they could not have her visit due to something that came up last minute. She told her grandmother it was fine and hung up.

"So it appears that I no longer need to be at my grandparents today do you guys wish for me to pick you up when all this is over?"

"Mikayla why don't you come with us?" Tammy asked all over exited."Can she Lilly?"

"Um would you mind joining us Kayla or not?" Lilly asked Mikayla

"I would not mind one bit, especially with Tammy inviting me to join." Mikayla said smiling at both the new nickname and Tammy's invitation it truly touched her.

"Cool, so we are going to watch The Land Before Time is going to be really big plus we get to have lots of pop corn don't we Lilly?"

"Yes but not too many junk food, we still have to eat lunch you know."

"Aww Lil's you're not fun let the girl have loads of treats, you certainly have yours." Mikayla said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well just make sure she does not over do it."

"Of course, dear Lilly I would not dream of it."

"Uhu right." Lilly said under her breath looking at Mikayla with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

When they got to the IMAX complex they bought there tickets, Lilly bought Tammy's, Miley's and Hers Miley bought Mkayal's. Once inside Tammy dragged Mikayla to the popcorn stand were Mikayla spoiled Tammy rotten, with MnM's, Crunch, Nerds and of course Popcorn galore and a huge soda drink which everyone shared. Tammy was so exited she got dizzy so they sat down with her till she got better. Seeing this Lilly picked her up and carried her inside the theater and tried her best to calm the little girl down. She felt like a big girl and they soon decided to take her to a PG movie like they had promised before but not today too much was already going on.

Mikayla laughed at Tammy's awing the little dinosaurs, she cried just by looking at Tammy crying she fell for her quite a lot she was just too adorable to resist, soon the movie was over and Tammy just wanted to go to the park, but this time she just wanted to spend time with Lilly and Miley she hoped she did not hurt Mikayla's feelings.

"Aww Honey Bug you did not hurt my feelings dear, you're quite the cutie and you certainly deserve to be with your mom and sister is fine." Mikayla assured the little girl.

"Ok well bye Mikayla thank you." Tammy said while she went and gave a big hug to Mikayla and a small peck on her lips. That took Mikayla by surprise but she smiled at the little girl and hugged her again, she knew she would be a heart breaker when she was older, much more than her. At that thought she also knew she had to teach her some tricks of hers that would later come in handy for Tammy, but Lilly so did not need to know that for now.

They bid fare well and Tammy started to run towards the swings, since she still was not tall enough her butt did not reach the seat and she called for Lilly's help."Lilly I can't reach can you put me up please."

"Sure I can, hey I have an idea why don't you sit with Miley on her lap, while I push you both."

"Ok cool would you like that Miley?"

"Of course I would now come here." Miley said as she sweep her up and sat her on her lap, once she was seated at her swing seat. Miley held Tammy real tight as to not loose her grip on the little girl. She asked her if she was ready. Tammy answered by saying "Uhu" and nodding her head yes. Lilly knew it was ok to start pushing them and so she did. Softly at first then she started doing it with more force but still she tried to not be too hard. Soon they had a good rythim and Tammy was squealing with delight and especially since she had a funny sensation in her tummy when she went up.

When they were done with the swings, Miley and Lilly took Tammy to a bench so she could lie down and take a small nap. While she napped Miley started to kiss Lilly's neck making her moan out a little, she then took her earlobe in her mouth, she knew that drove her crazy, soon Miley was sitting on Lilly's lap facing her, so she could make out with her. Lilly had her hands roaming Miley's back and squeezing her butt eliciting a growl from Miley. Soon before they both knew it they were gridding each other in their most intimate area while kissing passionately. Lucky for them Tammy was to tired to even notice, but Lilly still kept an eye open for her, not so much because of what she might see but for her safety her maternal instincts were to high for her to ignore completely no matter how turned on she might be.

Soon both girls just concentrated on each other, speeding up the pace. Miley came first then Lilly they both trembled at all the wonderful sensations. At that moment Tammy began to stir so Lilly slowly pushed Miley off, of her, but Miley clunged to her she just could not stand not yet, she whispered this to Lilly and she nodded while trying to catch her breath. Tammy looked at them after rubbing her eyes off sleep she really wanted to understand what was up with them. So this time she really did ask them and she also said no more lying.

"Tammy we can't say though it is our fault for doing this right now."

"Please Lilly I won't tell it can be our secret please!" Tammy said with pleading eyes.

"Ok well you see Tammy when two people, who are much older like me and Miley are well, we express our love for each other in a very special way, I can't explain further at least not yet but sometimes we do things that are very intimate." Lily told Tammy as best she could though she felt extremely embarrass by it all.

"Hmm like daddy did with mommy when he made me watch." Tammy said all of the sudden. Both Lilly and Miley looked at her with surprise and anger in their eyes and face.

"He did what? Tammy you know what we're and have been talking about all this time?" Tammy just nodded a little.

"Tammy why didn't you tell us this sooner we would have understood." Miley told the scared child. Who sat on her lap as she shrugged with pitiful eyes.

"Because I thought you would not like me anymore." Tammy said embarrassed.

"Oh baby I would not stop liking you ever you hear me, not ever my darling little honey bug." Lily said as she kissed her head then both her cheeks and then started tickling her as she giggled in delight. "There you see I would never not like you, not in a million, zillion, trillion years my doll."

"So can I ask how is you two do it I mean , daddy had something sticking out of him he used to put in mommy I never understood that, but he had this thing, and the therapy lady never told me what it was. She said it was best that way. But to me it's still sooo confusing plus I'm not sure if mommy liked it or not, sometimes she cried and ask for him to stop, yet others she seemed out of it. Like I said I don't understand very well and it was scary really scary."

Both Miley and Lilly knew what Tammy meant they were just not sure how to deal with this, but they knew they would have to explain more than what they were willing too before all of this was reveled to them. They were just not sure how to go about it so Miley decided to explain the basic things first.

"Ok well Tammy you see the thing your daddy had was called a well penus dear, it's what boys have. Girls have well a…a oh boy this is hard, um well girls have a vagina and the boy inserts his thing inside of her. But that is only done when you're married, or old enough to do such a thing."

"Oh ok, but then why did mommy sometimes hurt and others she spaced out and said pretty much what you guys scream at times."

This time Lilly assisted with the information. "Well she probably had what is called an orgasm is a lot of pleasure those times your mommy was not hurting in fact she was happy."

"Oh ok, is that a good thing this orgisim thingy, do you have that with Miley?" Tammy asked truly wanting to know if Lilly was happy if this was the case.

Lilly looked at Miley's eyes and smiled as she answered the little girl's question. "Yes Tammy she does make me very happy when we're so close like that, but Tammy that is not the only way to show you care and love someone and you should never do such a thing till you're much older and prepared to do so, not only that don't ever let anyone touch you there in your private parts, until you are ready and if anyone ever does touch you there in an inappropriate way you tell me so I can deal with them ok Honey Bug?"

"Ok Lilly, Miley does Lilly make you just as happy?" Miley nodded and said a soft yes then planted a loving kiss on top of the girls head. When they were done with this huge conversation they decided to walk home.

**Ok guys I know what a freaking shocker it even shocked me but I had to write something that would force the girls to tell Tammy the truth, and yes she did know what was going on to an extent, and yes such things do happen especially if you have crazy parents as is the case with Tammy and Lilly. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter, the next one will be the last it will have a few years jump like 4 or 5 will see. Now leave a nice wonderful review.**


	22. Chapter 22

New Chapter to Hidden Nightmares this is the last chapter dear ones it has a seven year time jump. Please give me your last review for this story and is you can add what you liked most in this whole story, white you really loved, hated it would be great I'm making this story in to a real short one so this is important. With m whole original cast except for Tammy you guys know her. It's for my creative writing class so I need a real strong input please and also tell me if this works the time jump. I truly need all the help I can get for this thank you.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters except for Tammy; I don't sell or make any money/profit with this story. Perhaps one day I will but with my own characters.

Lilly and Miley were coming back from their new jobs, the gotten in to Music Teacher and Science Teacher, but Lilly was also more than a teacher she was the head of the Science department in her High School in L.A. Prep School , for the Los Angeles Orphanage. They all went to UCLA. Yes Lilly and Miley were getting big bucks but mostly helping those who needed it, since both Lilly and Tammy had been in the system Lilly made sure a school was properly made for these kids even though it wasn't in Florida it was still something good she could do. Robbie and Miley/Hanna, Mikayla and Jake helped with the building of this extension to the Orphanage.

Mikayla was the Principal at the school giving up completely with her singing career especially now that she was a mom for three years; she got married with Oliver the same day as Miley and Lilly. Both girls wore dresses Lilly had a yellow lace that had a bow at the end, Miley had the same thing but Pink, they decided to have a double wedding but of course Mikayla and Oliver went first then Miley and Lilly. The reason for this was because they saved money and they had more left for the school that was in the works. Also Mik was preggers so it was easier on all of them.

"Wow Miley what a day, I never had so many questions thrown at me like that, those kids are smart all of them." Lilly told Miley as she sat on the couch.

"You see we gave them a chance." Miley said as she went to rub Lilly's shoulders.

"Yeah I'm glad we did we should do more of these schools around the nation and the world" Lilly said relaxed underneath Miley's touch.

"Hmm yes it would be cool to do that but one step at a time we've had this school open for one year and a half it hasn't been that long."

"Yes but all those kids have progressed so much, and we have good teachers, I mean Sara is a great Chemistry teacher so is Jackson, Mikayla cares about all those students so much so does Jake, we do too, we have Mrs. Apple in our Nursery and Kinder, Joanie P.E. and our sports coach in all our sports, we also have Maria as our Spanish teacher, is like is heaven, oh and Sarah and I are Math teachers as well as Mikayla so it's perfect we are truly helping and yes we win a lot of money but it goes back to the many orphanages and the school since we give so much back."

"True but we are all part of this school in other places it won't be like that. Oh and that reminds me Oliver want to be the Art teacher because Jake wants to produce more plays and he needs more time to do that so Oliver volunteered to be the art teacher for next semester, Jake will show him the ropes of being an art teacher."

"Well yes Ollie is a good guy plus he loves all those kids too, hey did you know that Mikayla and Ollie want to adopt Jonny?"

"Yeah they told me yesterday, and Mike is happy he says brother to him already" Miley giggles.

"Yeah now come sit on my lap mom will bring Tammy over soon, I'm glad your mom gave her to us to take care of forever but I still feel like I sort of stole Tammy from her she needed to be a mom again especially with her, but Tammy just could not bear be with ought me or you any longer." Lilly told Miley as she padded her lap and Miley went to sit on her lap as she listen to her wife speak about their girl.

"Well she is our girl she always was, remember when she was 7 and she fought with mom because we got caught kissing in the balcony."

"Yeah your mom was furious she said we were a bad example and Tammy got up and almost punched her for that comment and then your mom cried and said she could not be Tammy's mom anymore that broke my heart even more than the whole "You're a bad influence crap".

"Yeah I know." Miley said kissing Lilly on her forehead, cheek and lips.

"Hmm we should stop before we end up in our birthday suits."

"Hmm hmm I think we live under our own roof and we can." Miley said still kissing Lilly with more passion each time, kissing her neck and taking her earlobe in her mouth.

"Noo Miles Tammy and your mom will…" The door bell rings and Miley gets off Lilly as she tries to fix her suit and Lilly goes to open the door.

"Lilly!" a twelve year old Tammy exclaims she still is expressive with the people she loves and cares about even with her best friend Tommy, they stayed in the same school after preschool and now they are at Sewvie Jr. High like Jackson and Miley had gone there and Sara and Joanie before them.

"Hey Honey Bug how was it with mom?"

"It was great I like it over there Brooke is awesome." With that statement she gave a small hug to Brooke and went inside to go get some juice.

"Thanks mom and I guess it was a good thing that Tammy is ours but you can always take her to your house when you want of course call us but you get the idea."

"Yes Lilly come here darling and you've raised and wonderful young flower by the way be prepared Tommy asked her out when I went to pick her up so she's growing up fast."

"Wow ok thanks she is growing but hey Miles said he would be the one she would get married too."

"Yeah right she does not know that that's what we thought with her and Oliver but that did not happen like that did it darling."

"Nope!" Lilly told Brooke and good thing too."

"Yes I believed that's true and you do make my girl happy that's all a mom ever wants for her child. I'm sorry again for what I said at first.

"It's ok we are fine why don't you come in its better and I'm sure Miley is waiting for you inside"

"Sure."

"Mom! Hey it took you long enough to come in I already took out lunch for all of us like every Friday."

"Thanks darling hmm give your mama a hug." Brooke told Miley with her arms already hugging her daughter's waist."

"Hmm love you mom"

"Me too." Brooke told Miley as she let go of her first daughter the second being Lilly.

"Now let's eat." Miley exclaimed. After they ate and also ate dessert Brooke left to be with her husband now that the house was empty they had peace and quite and not to mention a house all to themselves. ;0

Tammy now took the time to ask the question she's been dying to ask her mother's all day well for four hours already.

"Hey mom, momma I have a question to ask."

"Ok Honey Bug what is it baby come lest sit on the sofa while Miley puts the dishes in the dish washer."

"Ok well lest wait for momma then how was school Tammy do you have a lot of homework?"

"No I already did mine and I only had Math, Social Studies and Science oh and to compose a song I'll need moms help with that you know I'm not a writer well not of Lyrics."

"Well Honey Bug you do poems make some of those in to a song." Lilly told Tammy as she ran her fingers through her now short hair, it was in layers but cut up to her chin under her chin.

"Hmm I like it when you do that mom."

"It's ok honey now tell me and Miley the question you had in your head."

"Well Tommy asked me out today after school but I told him I had to ask you guys first is it ok?"

"Of course you can go!" Miley squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh we have to get you a new dress, take you to the salon or goodness your first date!" Miley was still rambling.

" Miles can you cool it lets here what else she has to say my love."

"Oh right love I'm sorry Tammy you know how I still am even though I'm 22 years old."

"It's ok Momma it's just are you sure is ok mom I mean he's a boy and you guys are both girls and are you sure?"

"Look Tammy do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go out with him?" Lilly continued asking.

"Not sure yet I'm scared will stop being friends if I say yes or no."

"Hmm well just take it slow baby jus talk to him that you want to stay friends regardless of what you decide."

"Okay if we do go out what should I do, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Hon nothing bad will happen look will take you both out, he can come over and you'll have the date here like if you were hanging out but at night, will make a nice dinner and dessert, then will give you guys three movie choices and done."

"Okay I think then I can." Tammy told her mothers. She gave them each a kiss on their cheeks and decided to go call Tommy.

"Wow Tammy on her first date just like me when I was her age."

"Yeah and with Ollie to be more precise."

"Yeah baby I did and I'm glad we're both still friends, hmm but where were we earlier today." Miely said as she got on Lilly's lap and started making out with her once again. Lilly eagerly responded with passionate kissing of her own towards Miley. Miley moaned into the kiss and started to grind softly over Lilly's sesative area making Lilly stop kissing and catch her breath to speak. "Miles lets go to our room for this Tammy can see us here baby."

"It's ok she's busy plus gosh I missed having sex with you where ever we are at in the house."

"Come on Miles please she's seen enough of this crap."

'Hey what we do is not crap." Miley said as she kissed Lilly all over her face, neck and lips.

"Hmm Miley." Lilly pretty much gave in almost but when Tammy came by to tell them something Lilly pretty much pushed Miley off her and made her hit her butt on the floor. Thankfully they were still pretty much dressed, except for their blazers.

"Oh my gosh Momma, Mom be careful its ok so what if you almost did do it its fine don't fret, its fine." Tammy said helping Miley up and Lilly just stood there looking at Tammy and Miley she was still in shock of it all. Lilly shook her head and helped Miley up Tammy could try and help but Miley was still waiting for Lilly to react and say she was sorry.

'I'm so sorry Miles are you hurt?"

"Well my butt is but I'm sure you can fix that later."

"Tammy I'm sorry for that you did not have to see us like that."

"Mom forget it it's fine at least I know you love each other so it's different trust me mom it is k, I think I'm going to take a bath and then go to sleep night mom, momma."

"Night Tammy" Both Lilly and Miley told the tween as they gave her a kiss and a hug.

Both Lilly and Miley did the same thing they each took a short shower and went to their bed.

"Gosh Miles she almost caught us again!"

"It's ok she always knew what we were really doing when we were younger so no worries." Miley kissed Lilly's lips lightly and snuggled closer to her wife.

"Hmm Miles you know we're in our room so we could finish what we were again interrupted off baby, hmm?" Lilly kissed Miley sensually and slowly making her moan softly, she got on top of Miley as she continued kissing her, then her neck, her every exposed spots, like her shoulders, arms and hands, she then continued her journey south, took of her tank top and shorts, she kissed her way up, she took one nipple in her mouth and suck on it softly nibbling now and then making Miley whimper and shiver in delight.

"Oh dam Lil's you haven't even started and you already got me wet." Lilly smiled and kissed her mouth deeply and thrusted her hips.

"Hmm not so fast blondie you have shorts and are way too dressed."

"Are you going to do something about it babe." Lilly told Miley seductively.

"Hmm you know it." With that last statement Miley took off everything off Lilly. Soon both girls were all over each other making love to one another.

After they had their fun they heard a soft nock on their headset wall.

"Hmm what?"

"So you two had fun for three hours!" Tammy screamed through the wall that was connected to her own room.

"Tammy go to sleep." Lilly screamed back.

Tammy giggled and continued with her homework. When she was done she got in bed and covered herself. Lilly went to her room to say good night and ask her something.

"Tammy I need to ask you a question ok."

"Ok mom what is it?"

" Do you want to be with a girl or a boy?" Lilly asked as she got in Tammy bed and looked at her daughter.

"Well I really don't know I mean I like Tommy always did, and well I also like Shelby but not like you like Momma I do know that I can't see myself as her girlfriend but Debby is another story it's hard to know though, I'm not sure yet, I did like girls before but is not like I'll neceserally be with one like you and momma."

"Hmm ok I just needed to know."

"Mom?"

"Yes Tammy."

"I love you that I've always known."

"And I love you Honey Bug." Lilly said as she hugged and kissed her from the side.

The End.

Still review and let me know your opinion on the whole story I need this opinion really badly thanks and be honest but kind, meaning don't be mean if you never reviewed before and you never liked the story forget reviewing just to flame it.


End file.
